¿¡Otro viaje en el tiempo?
by Sicopata inactiva
Summary: Nuestros amigos del Raimon se veran envueltos en un enorme lio debido a la "caida del cielo" de dos chicos. Con la ayuda de Fey intentaran solucionar todo el problema, aunque este acabe desembocando en otro todavia mayor. /¿Qué quieres decir Fey?/¡Esas súper técnicas han sido geniales!/Yo si quiero tenerle. Yaoi-Personajes inventados-Viaje temporal
1. Chapter 1

**Gomen**

 **Seguramente ha parecido que he muerto en todo este tiempo, pero tenia muchos examenes, y me cambie de ordenador, y en el nuevo ordenador no iba el word ¬.¬''**

 **Se que deberia actualizar mis ya existentes historias, y estoy en ello, creo que dentro de poco podre actualizar alguna.**

 **¿No me odiais, verdad? Me doleria mucho que lo hicierais porque yo os quiero muchoo /./**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, dejo de molestaros y os dejo la nueva historia.**

 **Advertencia:** Aparición de cosas que no tienen sentido y personajes inventados po mi.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Inazuma eleven go (normal, chrono stone y galaxy) y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Notas de la autora:** En serio siento no poder continuar todavia mis otros fics, pero lo hare en cuanto pueda ^.^''

 **Capítulo 1: Caídos del cielo.**

-¡Ahora pásale el balón a Tsurugi! –daba órdenes Shindou Takuto al equipo del Raimon mientras entrenaban como cualquier otro día. Todo era normal, los chicos jugaban, Midori le gritaba groserías a Nishiki, Akane sacaba fotos a todo lo que le pasaba por delante, Kidou inventaba estrategias para mejorar en los partidos, luces extrañas a lo lejos y dos niños cayendo encima de los jugadores del Raimon… no, espera, eso no era normal.

-¡Aaaahhh! –gritó una oji azul de cabello negro azulado cayéndole encima al pobre Tenma, que acabo aplastado en el suelo. Mientras, en una parte no muy lejana del campo de futbol, un peli rosa de ojos marrones rojizos casi le caía encima a un asustado Kirino Ranmaru que agradeció infinitamente a Kami-sama por haberle salvado de sufrir aplastado.

-Tsk, que molesto. –dijo el peli rosa recién caído del cielo mientras se endereza. -¿Estás bien? –le pregunta a la chica que estaba todavía encima del Matsukaze dirigiéndole una pequeña mirada.

-Hai. –responde esta mientras abre los ojos. -¡Gomene! –chilla mientras se pone de pie rápidamente y ayuda a levantarse al castaño.

-N-No pasa nada. –dice Tenma sonriendo de forma nerviosa.

-¿Estás bien, Kirino? –pregunta el ex capitán del Raimon acercándose a su mejor amigo.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Ni siquiera me ha tocado. –responde este con una sonrisa. Después se hizo el silencio. Un silencio que ninguno de los del Raimon rompió, cosa extraña tratándose de ellos. Al darse cuenta de eso, Kirino, Shindou y Tenma se giraron hacia el equipo que miraba con los ojos abierto a los dos niños y después posaban su mirada sobre ellos y Tsurugi.

-¿Qué se supone que hacéis? –pregunto Shindou ya molesto por tanto silencio y tanta mirada.

-Es que… -empezó Shinsuke sin estar muy seguro de si seguir hablando o no.

-Son… -le siguió Hikaru sin atreverse a terminar.

-Una mezcla perfecta de vosotros. –terminó por decir Sangoku sin dejar de pasar la mirada de unos a otros. Lo dicho por el mayor llamó la atención de los cuatro involucrados que miraron atentamente a los dos caídos del cielo. La chica que había caído encima de Tenma tenía unos curiosos ojos azules eléctricos muy similares a los de cierto castaño capitán del Raimon y el cabello del serio delantero ex perteneciente al sector quinto, así como el chico que casi le había caído encima a Kirino, tenía un tono rosado en el cabello que se asemejaba al del defensa del equipo y unos ojos marrones rojizos que recordaban bastante a los del ex capitán.

-¿Por qué nos miráis? –pregunto la muchacha con el ceño fruncido y amenazando con la vista al equipo del Raimon. Estos sintieron un escalofrió y apartaron la mirada haciendo que la chica volviera a sonreír de forma infantil. El chico caído del cielo miraba serio y callado hacia el horizonte hasta que una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos. –Nee, Jason-kun, ¿qué tanto piensas? –pregunto la joven sacando de sus pensamientos al peli rosa y llamando la atención de los futbolistas.

-Debemos volver a ver qué ha pasado. –dijo encaminándose a la salida del campo de futbol. La chica le siguió sonriente.

-¡Esperad un segundo! –grito Shindou llamando la atención de los dos desconocidos. -¿Cómo habéis llegado volando hasta aquí? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. –respondió seriamente Jason mientras se seguía dirigiendo a la salida. Sin embargo, una voz le volvió a detener.

-Así que estabais aquí. –dijo la voz retumbando por todo el lugar. Ambos niños se dieron la vuelta mirando a todos lados mientras los del Raimon imitaban dicha acción. -¿Cómo voy a crear un desastre en el espacio-tiempo si dos de mis monejillos de indias se escapan de ser transportados a otra época? –hablo fingiendo preocupación la voz.

-¿Espacio-tiempo? –susurro Shindou para sí mismo siendo oído por Kirino, el cual le miró preocupado.

-Bueno, no importa, venid conmigo, así podre terminar mi experimento y nos lo pasaremos todos muy bien. –continuo diciendo la voz.

-Al parecer estos dos chicos conocen a alguien peligroso. –dijo Kurama en un susurro. Minamisawa, que había vuelto al Raimon tras terminar el Gran Celesta Galaxy, miro a su amigo asintiendo.

-¿Eso significa que también son malas personas? –le pregunto un asustado Hayami a un despreocupado Hamano.

-Quien sabe. –dijo este sonriendo.

-Tengo una duda. –dijo la oji azul con la mano levantada llamando la atención de todos. -¿Tú quién eres? –ante esta pregunta, todos los del Raimon se cayeron al suelo estilo anime mientras el chico peli rosa se dio con la mano en la frente.

-¡Estúpida mocosa, tenme más respeto! ¡Nos acabamos de ver! –le reclamó la voz todavía sin aparecer.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta. –dice haciendo un adorable puchero.

-Bien entonces me podéis llamar… ¡Otoko no jikan! –dice orgullosa la voz.

-¿Otoko no jikan? ¿Hombre tiempo? Eso es muy cutre, ya que no nos ibas a decir tu verdadero nombre podrías haberte inventado uno más chulo. –se quejó la niña.

-¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Me voy a un sitio donde me respeten más! Y antes de irme, quizá os gustaría saber que vuestros queridos amigos del Funny Time están perdidos por las distintas épocas que existen. ¡Y volveréis a saber de mí! ¡Me vengaré por esta humillación! –y con eso, la voz se dejó de oír.

-Creo que se ha enfadado. –dijo inocentemente la oji azul.

-No, que va, se ha ido porque tenía que comprar comida para su elefante. –dijo sarcástico Jason.

-¡¿Tiene un elefante?! ¿Eso cuando lo ha dicho? ¿Crees que algún día veremos al elefante? –pregunto animada la chica. –Espera un momento… ¡Era un sarcasmo! ¡No uses sarcasmos conmigo que sabes que no los entiendo!

-Pues deja de decir tonterías y concéntrate en lo importante, que es el hecho de que ha mandado a los chicos a quien sabe qué época. –le regaño el peli rosa bajo la atenta mirada de todo el Raimon.

-Entonces ¿vosotros no conocéis a ese hombre? –preguntó Minamisawa a los dos chicos.

-Claro que no. –dijo la chica con un puchero infantil.

-Apareció hace un rato en el orfanato donde vivimos con una gran explosión que nos hizo salir volando a nosotros dos y según lo que ha dicho ha mandado al resto de nuestros compañeros a cualquier otra época. –dice sin pizca de gracia Jason.

-Podríamos llamar a Fey. –dijo Tenma llamando la atención de todos. –Él podría llevarnos hasta otras épocas y podríamos ayudaros. –dijo sonriéndoles. Ambos chicos se sorprendieron ante las palabras del castaño.

-¿Y por qué nos ayudaríais? –preguntó desconfiado el chico. –Seguro que queréis algo a cambio, pero no tenemos nada así que no hace falta que finjáis ser amables. Podemos arreglárnoslas solos. –dijo frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose delante de la chica.

-No queremos nada a cambio. ¿No podéis creer que solo queramos ayudaros? –preguntó molesto por la acusación Kirino.

-Es lo que tiene criarse en un orfanato. –dijo Kariya llamando la atención de todos. –Te acostumbras a que no puedes confiar en nadie, o como mucho en las personas que han vivido contigo. El resto de personas solo quieren aprovecharse de ti para conseguir algo. Muchos huérfanos piensan así. –termino de decir serio. Hikaru le miró con preocupación e hizo amago de acercarse, sin embargo, retuvo su impulso y se quedó dónde estaba. Una luz apareció en el cielo llamando la atención de los que estaban en el campo, y de ella apareció la caravana Inazuma con la que anteriormente los del Raimon habían estado viajando a otros tiempos.

-¡Fey! –gritó emocionado Tenma al ver bajar a su amigo peli verde de la nave.

-¡Tenma! ¡Chicos! Me alegra veros. –dice Fey sonriendo.

-Yes. –dice una voz detrás de él. Todos miraron al peli lila que bajaba de la caravana detrás de Fey.

-¿Alpha? –pregunto el Raimon extrañados de ver al serio chico allí.

-Sí, le dije que iba a venir a vuestro tiempo porque habíamos detectado una anomalía muy fuerte en el espacio-tiempo y decidió acompañarme. –dijo Fey rascándose la nuca nervioso.

-Cuanto tiempo, equipo del Raimon. –dijo seriamente Alpha.

-C-Claro. –tartamudeó nervioso Tenma mientras a todo el equipo le caía una gota por la nuca.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –pregunto de repente Fey centrando su vista en los dos desconocidos que se encontraban un poco alejados del equipo.

-A pues… -empezó a hablar Shinsuke llamando la atención de los recién llegados.

-No sabemos exactamente quienes son. –terminó de decir Hikaru rascándose nervioso la nuca.

-Me llamo Zaphire. –dijo de repente la oji azul llamando la atención de todos. –Y él es Jason. Somos huérfanos del orfanato Funny Time, el cual acaba de explotar por un extraño hombre que no sabe inventar nombres chulos y que ha mandado al resto de gente que vivía allí con nosotros a otras épocas las cuales desconocemos. –dijo del tirón mirando a todos a los ojos.

-Esa ha debido ser la anomalía que ha detectado el profesor. –dice asintiendo Fey.

-Debemos ir a las épocas donde hayan mandado a los compañeros de Zaphire-san y Jason-san para arreglar el espacio tiempo y que no ocurra nada peligroso, ¿no? –dijo Hikaru mirando al peli verde. Este asintió y miró hacia los dos desconocidos. El peli rosa le miraba seriamente mientras la oji azul miraba pensativa el horizonte.

-¿Qué piensas? –le pregunta el castaño capitán del Raimon acercándose a ella.

-En que si el bunquer del orfanato habrá resistido la explosión. –dijo todavía pensativa.

-Posiblemente, ¿por qué? –pregunto ahora Jason mirando con el ceño fruncido a su compañera.

-Porque metí ahí la ropa de todos. –respondió esta con una sonrisa inocente. –Además, sería mejor cambiarnos de ropa. Sería raro ir por la calle con la ropa llena de cenizas y polvo. –dijo esta vez mirando su ropa.

-En eso tiene razón. –concordó Fey. –Si queremos que haya las menos anomalías posibles tienen que comportarse normal por lo que sería mejor acompañarles hasta ahí y que se cambiaran de ropa.

-¡Bien, bien! –gritó entusiasmada Zaphire. -¡Yo os guio! ¡Seguidme! –dijo mientras emprendía el camino hacia la salida siendo seguida por todos.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero que si y que me dejeis algun review preguntandome lo que querais o diciendo lo que querais, ¡incluso lanzandome tomates! Aunque espero que no sea la última opción .''**

 **Os prometo que actualizare mis historias en cuanto las tenga listas, asi que...**

 **Besos y abrazos para todos y hasta prontoo ;·)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ^.^**

 **Os preguntareis, ¿cómo puede subir tan rápido un nuevo capítulo de este fic y tardar tanto en los otros?**

 **La respuesta es fácil, mi mente es malvada y decide que se le ocurren ideas de fics nuevos antes que los que llevan más tiempo.**

 **Bueno, la cosa es que ya tengo un nuevo capítulo y eso es lo que os interesa a los que leeis esta historia, o eso supongo, todavia no soy mentalista y no puedo leer mentes ^.^'**

 **Espero que os guste este capítulo dedicado a...**

 **¡ananeko123!**

 **Por ser la primera en comentar y hacer que casi salte de alegría en mitad de la calle por su review, el cual contestaré abajo ^.^**

 **Aviso:** Yaoi, personajes inventados y alguna que otra chorrada metida de por medio.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Inazuma eleven go (normal, chrono stone y galaxy) y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Notas de la** **autora:** El dibujo de Zaphire ya esta en instagram e intentaré subir el de Jason dentro de poco.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Dentro de un armario.**

-¡Ya hemos llegado! –sonrió la chica delante de un edificio con un gran agujero en la parte de arriba. -¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Hay que llegar hasta el bunquer! –dijo animada reanudando la marcha hacia el interior del edificio. Su peli rosa compañero chasqueó la lengua molesto mientras también se internaba en el edificio siendo seguido por el Raimon.

Pasaron por muchos pasillos y bajaron escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta de metal. Ambos chicos entraron para después solo salir Jason con un puñado de ropa en la mano alegando que iba a vestirse en el piso de arriba. Después de esperar un rato, Zaphire salió por la puerta con una camiseta de manga corta azul con una frase en ella y unos pantalones cortos blancos. Subieron al piso de arriba para encontrarse a Jason revisando las cosas que estaban en la sala. Llevaba una camiseta verde de manga corta con una frase y unos pantalones hasta un poco más arriba de los tobillos color crema.

-¿Qué haces, Jason-kun? –pregunta la chica mirando al peli rosa.

-Me ha parecido oír algo. –respondió este mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Jason-sempai? ¿Zaphire-sempai? –escucharon una débil voz desde dentro de un armario. Todos se acercaron corriendo y abrieron la puerta encontrando a una niña pequeña de ojos y cabello azul verdoso oscuro.

-¿Charley-chan? –preguntó la oji azul cogiendo en brazos a la pequeña que seguía sollozando. -¿Cómo has llegado ahí dentro?

-C-Cuando ese señor extraño apareció, Jimena-sempai y Paulus-sempai metieron aquí dentro a Charley-chan y le dijeron que estuviera callada. –dijo hablando en tercera persona. –Pero Charley-chan lleva mucho rato aquí sola, y a ella no le gusta estar sola y le han dado ganas de llorar. –dijo quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-No pasa nada Charley-chan, ahora vas a estar con Jason-kun y conmigo, ¿sí? –dijo calmando a la chica. La pequeña se abrazó más fuerte a ella y asintió.

-Charlotte. –llamo la atención el mayor de los tres huérfanos. -¿Oíste algo mientras estabas aquí dentro?

-Charley-chan oyó ruidos raros, pero no sabía lo que eran. –dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¡Bien, vamos a cambiarte de ropa! –dijo la chica bajando de nuevo al bunquer con la menor en brazos. Jason se quedó mirando hacia ahí un rato para luego girar su vista para volver a mirar a su alrededor acercándose a una zona en concreto donde había unas escaleras y empezó a subirlas. Shindou, Kirino y Fey, siendo los únicos en darse cuenta, le siguieron a la planta superior donde aparentemente había ocurrido la explosión al entrar el extraño sujeto.

-¿Qué buscas? –dijo Kirino sobresaltando al otro peli rosa. Este se quedó un rato en silencio mirando serio a los tres presentes. Finalmente, suspiro.

-Cuando ocurrió la explosión, justo antes de salir volando, me pareció ver algo, pero no sé lo que era. –dijo mirando otra vez a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo era? Tal vez podamos ayudarte a buscarlo. –Jason pareció pensarse la proposición de Fey.

-Brillaba. –dijo secamente. –Es lo único que me dio tiempo a ver. Brillaba mucho. –dijo moviéndose hacia el lugar exacto de la explosión. Fey y Kirino se pusieron a buscar por la habitación mientras Shindou se acercaba al chico.

-Este es el lugar donde estabas ¿no? –pregunto desde su lado mirando en la misma dirección que el chico. Este asintió forzando su vista, y ambos reaccionaron a la vez al ver un ligero brillo debajo de la cama llena de ceniza que había en la habitación. Corrieron hacia ahí llamando la atención de los otros dos.

-¿Lo habéis encontrado? –preguntó Fey al lado de Kirino. Shindou asintió mientras Jason había metido medio cuerpo debajo de la cama para alcanzar el objeto. Cuando lo sacó, resultó ser una especie de collar con una foto en su interior, en la foto aparecían tres personas. Parecían ser dos adultos y un niño pequeño, sin embargo, era imposible reconocer a cualquiera de los tres por lo deteriorada y borrosa que estaba la foto.

-Parece ser un retrato familiar. –dijo Fey observando atentamente la foto. Jason miraba la foto como hipnotizado. Lentamente acerco su mano a la foto rozándola, haciendo que su cabeza empezara a dolerle y que soltara un grito de dolor dejando caer el collar y agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¡Jason! ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Shindou a su lado sujetándolo mientras Kirino se agachaba al otro lado y le sujetaba también para evitar que cayera al suelo. Fey miró el collar recogiéndolo cuidadosamente y observando con atención la foto. Hace un tiempo, Wonderbot le había contado algo sobre unos niños que habían desaparecido de su época siendo borrados de la mente de sus padres y el oso le dijo que posiblemente ellos tampoco recordaran nada. ¿Podría ser que…?

-Jason. –llamó Fey una vez el peli rosa estuvo un poco más calmado. Antes de continuar, Fey observo como los dos jugadores del Raimon seguían agarrando protectoramente al chico. Frunció el ceño y sus sospechas se incrementaron. -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en el orfanato? –preguntó haciendo que este pusiera una cara confusa. –No puedes recordarlo ¿verdad? –dijo mientras apretaba un poco los puños.

-Fey, ¿Cómo no va a recordar cuanto…? –empezó a rebatir Kirino hasta que la voz de Jason le interrumpió.

-No. –dijo bajando la mirada y apretando los puños. –No recuerdo cuanto tiempo llevo aquí, ni como llegué. Todos los recuerdos que tengo son de aquí, con el resto de los huérfanos del Funny Time, a partir de los 10 años. –dijo sorprendiendo tanto a Kirino como a Shindou mientras Fey confirmaba sus sospechas.

-Será mejor que volvamos abajo, se preocuparán si de repente desaparecemos. –dijo Fey dando por terminada la conversación. El peli verde bajo las escaleras siendo seguido por los dos del Raimon que ayudaban al peli rosa menor a bajar las escaleras sin caerse. Llegaron abajo y nadie se había dado cuenta de su ausencia.

-¡Ya hemos vuelto! –grito Zaphire abriendo la puerta de las escaleras que llevaban al bunquer de golpe y saliendo con Charlotte en brazos vestida con una camiseta verde oscura y una falda negra.

-Bien, será mejor que volvamos a nuestras casas, se está haciendo tarde. Mañana nos veremos en casa de Tenma para hablar sobre esto. –dijo Shindou a un lado de Jason.

-¿Y nosotros donde dormimos? –pregunta Charlotte mirando a la oji azul. Esta se quedó en blanco. Ciertamente no habían pensado en eso.

-En casa de Aki-nee hay una habitación libre, pero no cabréis los tres. –dijo Tenma mirando hacia los tres chicos. Jason miro a las dos chicas y suspiró.

-Id vosotras con él. Yo ya me las apañare. –dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia el piso de arriba antes de que Zaphire empezara a quejarse. Tenma muy animado cogió a la mayor de las dos chicas por el brazo y las arrastro hacia su casa.

Todos se fueron yendo hasta que solo quedaron Shindou, Kirino, Fey y Alpha. Los dos últimos se dirigieron a la puerta y tras una última mirada del peli verde, los dos se marcharon a la caravana Inazuma a pasar la noche. Los dos restantes se miraron y asintieron subiendo al piso de arriba. Una vez llegaron solo vieron la puerta de la habitación donde habían estado anteriormente medio abierta. Se asomaron viendo al peli rosa sentado en el suelo con las rodillas apretadas contra el pecho mirando hacia el cielo a través del agujero en la pared. Estaba hundido en sus pensamientos y no oyó como los dos mayores se le acercaban.

-Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros. –la voz de oji azul sobresalto a Jason que les miro sorprendido. –La verdad es que hoy me iba a quedar a dormir en casa de Shindou aprovechando que sus padres están en un viaje de negocios y hacerle algo de compañía, así que no creo que importe mucho si vienes tú también. –le dijo sonriendo cálidamente. Sin saber por qué, ese chico le transmitía un cariño y calidez, unas ganas de querer protegerle.

El otro solo les miró y acabó asintiendo bajando la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo. Los dos mayores se sonrieron entre sí y guiaron al menor hacia la gran mansión que pertenecía a la familia Shindou.

Fey miró las estrellas desde el techo de la caravana. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, esto podría suponer un gran problema si esos niños encontraban a sus padres y lo recordaban todo. Tendría que hablarlo con Wonderbot antes de que todos llegaran a casa de Tenma.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **ananeko123:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, y creo que este te aclarara un poco tus sospechas. Todavía no puedo decir mucho sobre el pasado de los chicos, pues eso desharia casi por completo la trama de la historia, pero conforme vaya avanzando la historia se descubrira todo. Espero que tambien te haya gustado este capítulo ;·)

 **Bueno, espero que el capítulo os haya gustado a todos y que los que leeis mi historia la sigais leyendo. Y si hay alguien a quien no le guste, solo tiene que decirmelo en un review y decirme tambien como creen que podria mejorar para que les guste.**

 **Aclarando una cosa del capítulo anterior, "monejillos de indias" se refiere a conejillos de indias, pero como una vez en mi casa salió el tema y no me salía conejillos porque pensaba en conejos y me parecían muy monos, acabe diciendo monejillos, así que lo puse en el fic.**

 **Eso es todo, si teneis alguna duda o quereis preguntarme algo, hacedlo sin mien¡do, que si puedo os contestare.**

 **Besos y abrazos para todos ;·)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaa**

 **Traigo el siguiente capítulo de la historiaaaa**

 **No tengo mucho mas que decir, asi que, sin mas demora, os dejo el capítulo.**

 **Advertencias:** Alguna que otra tonteria, personajes y supertécnicas inventadas y puede que alguna falta de ortografia, aunque intento que no.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Inazuma eleven go (normal, chrono stone y galaxy) y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no habria toques de yaoi por todas partes. P.D.: He aprendido a poner lineas horizontales ^.^''

 **Notas de la autora:** En la cuenta de instagram sicopata_inactiva_love_candy voy a subir tambien fotos con lo que pone en las camisetas de cada uno por si no se ve muy bien en la imagen.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

-Así que crees que ese chico podría ser uno de ellos. –decía el oso azul mirando la foto en el interior del collar. Fey asintió serio. Se había levantado pronto por la mañana para hablar con el robot y contarle lo ocurrido el día anterior.

-Pero, ¿no sería peligroso que recordaran todo de golpe y se encontraran con sus padres? –preguntó Fey preocupado.

-Por cómo me has dicho que estuvieron reaccionando Shindou y Kirino, creo que ya los ha encontrado. –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Y las otras dos niñas? –preguntó mirando al peli verde y devolviéndole el collar.

-No sé mucho de ellas, con el que más hable fue con él. –dijo frunciendo el ceño. -¿Crees que ellas también…?

-Creo que ese orfanato del que me hablaste puede tener relación con su desaparición. Fey agachó la mirada pensativo y se fue alejando de la caravana Inazuma donde hablaba con el oso azul y dirigiéndose camino a la casa de Tenma. -¿Ya te vas? –pregunta el robot mirándole de reojo.

-Sí, ayer quedamos en vernos en casa de Tenma y ya habrán llegado casi todos. –siguió solo su camino, le había dicho a Alpha que fuera yendo para poder hablar a solas con el oso. Se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos. Cosas muy extrañas estaban pasando, y todas parecían tener relación con ese extraño orfanato y los niños desaparecidos. Debía encontrarlos a todos para devolverlos a su época y devolverles toda la memoria sin que tuviera repercusiones en el tiempo, pero si Jason se seguía juntando con Shindou y Kirino…

-¡Fey! –el peli verde salió de sus pensamientos y se giró para ver a los tres culpables de sus preocupaciones más recientes caminando juntos como si nada. El oji azul iba en el lado derecho con una sonrisa saludándole, el castaño en el izquierdo con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila mirando en su dirección, y Jason en medio. Fijándose en este último, vio un pequeño sonrojo que intentaba ocultar bajando la mirada, pareciendo tranquilo y feliz entre los dos mayores. El peli verde frunció el ceño ante esto, ¿había recordado algo?

-Vas a casa de Tenma, ¿verdad? –preguntó tranquilamente el castaño. Fey volvió a salir de sus pensamientos dando una fingida sonrisa que solo Jason noto.

-Sí, iba a ir con Alpha, pero me he distraído con algo. –dice rascándose la nuca. Los dos mayores le sonrieron mientras el tercero, ya sin sonrojo, le miraba serio y con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos, ya habrán llegado todos. –dijo Kirino instándolos a todos a continuar su camino. Todos asintieron y siguieron su camino. Jason no dejaba de mirar a Fey. Notaba que ocultaba algo, y que, por cómo le miraba cada vez que aparecía, tenía que ver con él.

-¡Por fin llegáis! –grito Tenma al verlos entrar por la puerta de su cuarto. –Erais los únicos que faltabais.

-¿Y Zaphire y Charlotte? –preguntó Jason sin importarle el comentario del castaño.

-No he conseguido que se despierten, así que he decidido que mejor les dejaba dormir y se levantarían solas, pero…

-Todavía no se han levantado ¿no? –el castaño asintió. –Yo me encargo. ¿Tienes cola cao? –pregunto haciendo que todos le miren extrañados.

Un rato después, estaban todos en el cuarto libre de casa de Tenma. Jason había preparado dos vasos de leche con cola cao y les había puesto una pajita.

-Sujétame esto un segundo. –le dijo a Tenma dándole los dos vasos. Estaba a los pies de la cama, se dirigió hacia un lado, miro a las dos chicas, cogió el colchón… y tiró a las dos de la cama haciendo que peguen un grito. Se dirigió hacia ellas cogiendo los vasos de camino y les metió las pajitas en la boca haciendo que cogieran los vasos y cortaran sus protestas dedicándose a mirar mal al chico.

-No hacía falta ser tan brusco. –dijo Zaphire ya cambiada en el salón de casa del castaño.

-Si no hubiera sido brusco, seguirías durmiendo como si nada. –dijo restándole importancia sin molestarse en mirarla. La chica bufó molesta, pero no dijo nada más.

-¿Y cómo sabremos a que épocas les han enviado? –preguntó Sangoku mirando a Fey.

-Cuando se hace un viaje en el tiempo, queda una especie de rastro que, con la tecnología adecuada, puede ser detectado. Solo hay que seguirlo. –dijo tranquilamente.

-El profesor nos dio un lector de partículas espaciotemporales que nos permite localizar ese rastro. Conectando esta máquina a la caravana se puede viajar en el tiempo sin necesidad de un objeto de la misma. –dijo Alpha serio.

-Eso suena fácil. –dijo Kurama.

-Lo es, sin embargo, me preocupa la amenaza que me contasteis que dijo ese hombre. Podría aparecer en cualquier momento. –dijo Fey haciendo notar su preocupación.

-Pero a lo mejor no lo dijo en serio. –dijo Zaphire tumbándose en el suelo y mirando al techo.

-No deberías ser tan despreocupada. –dijo Tsurugi frunciendo el ceño. Fey los miro atentamente, posiblemente…

Un temblor le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, y todos corrieron a la ventana para ver qué pasaba. En el exterior de la casa, apareció un hombre de unos treinta años con la mitad del pelo blanco y la otra mitad negro y los ojos rojos.

-Me alegra volver a veros. –de sus labios salió la misma voz que les había hablado en el campo de futbol.

-¡El tipo que no sabe poner nombres! –gritó la oji azul señalándole.

-¡Cállate mocosa! –le gritó el hombre de vuelta. –Bien, he venido aquí para cumplir mi venganza por tratarme así. –dijo tranquilamente.

-Ves Zaphire-sempai, cuando antes hablas, antes pasan cosas malas. –dijo la menor de todos cruzándose de brazos. La mencionada solo bajo la cabeza.

-Como cuando nos encontramos estabais en un campo de futbol, y he descubierto que es el deporte más famoso del mundo, he decidido tomar mi revancha a través de ese deporte. ¿No es original? –preguntó feliz. El Raimon le miró serio.

-Para nada. –dijeron todos a la vez. Al hombre del tiempo le salió un aura depresiva que instantes después se pasó.

-Da igual, juguemos. –y accionando un botón, tanto él como los chicos que se encontraban en casa de Tenma fueron tele transportados a un campo de futbol. Allí también aparecieron otras personas vestidas con equipación de futbol que no parecían tener mucha más edad que los del Raimon. A los del Raimon se les había cambiado la ropa, y ahora llevaban la equipación del equipo. –Elegid a vuestros jugadores iniciales para comenzar el partido. –y con eso se fue con los otros al banquillo contrario.

Sangoku en la portería; Kirino, Kariya, Kurumada y Amagi en la defensa; Tenma, Shindou, Nishiki y Hamano de centro campistas; y Kyosuke y Kurama en la delantera. Así comenzó el partido.

Comenzó con el saque de centro por parte del Raimon, sin embargo, el equipo contrario hacia un juego muy peligroso que provocó varios cambios en el Raimon. Hamano por Hayami, Kurama por Minamisawa y este más tarde por Hikaru, Sangoku por Shinsuke, Kurumada y Amagi por Aoyama e Ichino, Hayami y Nishiki por Fey y Alpha. Sin embargo, Aoyama e Ichino también fueron lesionados dejando al Raimon con una desventaja de dos jugadores y tres puntos por debajo en el marcador.

-No tenemos más cambios. –se lamentaba Aoi bajando la mirada. Los lesionados y las otras dos gerentes apretaron los puños con impotencia al no poder hacer nada.

-Si los tenéis. –dijo la pequeña Charlotte llamando la atención de todos. –Jason-sempai y Zaphire-sempai pueden salir a jugar con vosotros, en el orfanato siempre jugábamos todos juntos.

-¿Qué ha dicho que podemos hacer? –le pregunta la oji azul al peli rosa creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo. –dijo Midori agarrando a los dos huérfanos del cuello y llevándoselos con ella para volver poco tiempo después portando estos el uniforme del Raimon.

-Yo cuando he accedido a esto. –pregunto al aire Jason una vez fue dejado en el campo junto con Zaphire por la oji verde.

Kirino y Shindou miraron al joven peli rosa y después se miraron entre sí. Algo de ese chico les impulsaba a estar con él, pero también les recordaba al otro de algún modo. Tenma le dio una sonrisa a la recién llegada al campo la cual fue correspondida alegremente por la menor. Fey observó ambos hechos seriamente, sin embargo, decidió quedarse callado y centrarse en el partido por el momento.

El partido se reanudo, el Raimon intentaba quitarle la pelota al contrario sin ningún resultado, lo que provocó que el enemigo llegara a la defensa. Siendo Kirino y Kariya los defensas más adelantados, se lanzaron primero a robar el balón siendo sobre pasados con facilidad al estar cansados.

-Lectura de campo. –dijo Jason. A su alrededor aparecieron fórmulas matemáticas, formas geométricas, lecturas de comportamiento humano y demás análisis que recorrieron todo el campo atravesando a todos y cada uno de los jugadores, tanto del equipo contrario como del propio. Una vez desaparecieron, Jason le quitó el balón al jugador contrario con una facilidad asombrosa. Comenzó a correr con el balón realizando regates y pases perfectos, como si leyera los movimientos del equipo contrario y del mismo. En un momento determinado, dio un pase atrás que llegó hasta Zaphire, esta se vio rápidamente rodeada por los contrarios y comenzó a controlar el balón para evitar que se lo quitasen. -¡Ahora! –le grito el joven peli rosa. Ante la orden, la oji azul se giró en dirección a la portería controlando todavía el balón.

-100 m. lisos. –Zaphire salió corriendo a una velocidad increíble creando una onda tras ella que hacia salir volando a cualquiera que se acercara a ella. El equipo del Raimon miraba asombrados a los dos huérfanos que habían conseguido mantener el balón. -¡No se frenar! –gritó corriendo todavía con el balón hacia la portería a toda velocidad. El Raimon se quedó en blanco al ver como la chica acababa chocando contra la red de la portería metiendo con ella el balón dentro de la misma. –Estoy bien. –dijo tumbada en el suelo. Sonó el silbato anunciando el gol para acto seguido anunciar el fin del partido.

-¡Es imposible que hayan metido un gol! ¡Me encargue personalmente de encontrar a los mejores jugadores que existieran para asegurar la victoria! –grito el de pelo bicolor. –Bueno, da igual, de todas formas, hemos ganado, así que ahora os llevare a otro tiempo. –dijo empezando a reír psicópatamente. Con una luz, apareció la caravana Inazuma conducida por el robótico oso azul que se llevó a todos mientras el hombre seguía riendo. –Maldición, se han ido. –dijo dejando de reír de golpe.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Invitado:** Aquí está la continuación, espero que les guste. ;)

 **Ananeko123:** Primero de todo... ¡¿Estas bien por la caida y el balonazo?! (Voz ultra preocupada) Espero que si. Me alegra que te gustara la relacion entre esos tres y que creas entender que sucede, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y ¡Feliz año a ti tambien!

 **Me despido y espero que os haya gustado a todos.**

 **Besos, abrazos y ¡Feliz año nuevo con un poco de retraso! ;·)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola hola**

 **He vuelto a clases, así que tengo mucho menos tiempo que en navidades -.-**

 **Aun así, estoy haciendo lo posible por seguir mis historias (aunque esta es por el momento la más activa) ^.^''**

 **La cosa es que he estado escribiendo en los próximos capítulos de mis otros fics y estoy intentando acabarlos cuanto antes. Espero que no os esteis hartando de mi .**

 **Advertencias:** Tonterias, escenas un poquito enternecedoras (según los gustos), puede que alguna falta de ortografia (aunque el corrector de google me ayuda a que sean las menos posibles) y demas cosas de todo tipo.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Inazuma eleven go (normal, chrono stone, galaxy) y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mis extrañas ideas de historias.

 **Notas de la autora:** Ya he subido la imagen de Jason y lo que pone en su camiseta al instagram sicopata_inactiva_love_candy quien tenga curiosidad por como es mas o menos Jason puede entrar y mirarlo ^.^

 **Capítulo 4: Una noche en casa de Tenma**

-¡Esas súper técnicas han sido geniales! –grito Tenma a los dos huérfanos una vez habían vuelto a su casa. Las gerentes habían curado el golpe en la cabeza de Zaphire y estaban revisando a todo el Raimon para que las lesiones duraran lo menos posible.

-Pero, Zaphire-sempai y Jason-sempai no han hecho todo lo que saben. –dijo la menor con un puchero.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso? –preguntó Fey serio.

-¿El qué? –dijo Zaphire mientras dejaba de inspeccionar la habitación del castaño.

-Se refiere a que Charlotte tiene que aprender a callarse. –dice el peli rosa cruzándose de brazos y mirando serio a la menor.

-Charley-chan lo siente. –dice bajando la mirada. El mayor de los huérfanos suspiró y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Lo importante es que, en cuanto el Raimon se haya recuperado deberíamos ir a buscar a nuestros compañeros. –dijo mirando a Fey a los ojos y frunciendo el ceño. Seguía con esa sensación de que les ocultaba algo, pero no podía decirlo así porque si, todavía podía estar equivocado. El peli verde le devolvió la mirada intentando averiguar lo que había en las profundidades de esos ojos rojos que tanto se parecían a los del castaño pianista.

-Pero, -dijo Zaphire sacándoles de esa guerra de miradas. -¿Cómo sabremos quién está en cada época?

-Eso no me lo había planteado. –dijo pensativo Fey.

-Solo hace falta que ellos tres vayan siempre con nosotros a las épocas. –dijo tranquilo Shindou. –Así podrán reconocer a sus compañeros, puesto que nosotros no les conocemos. –esa era una de las razones por las que quería que fueran, la otra, la había hablado con Kirino la noche anterior cuando Jason se había dormido.

-Las lesiones no duraran más de dos días, a pesar del juego duro, son solo golpes o moratones. –dijo Aoi entrando al cuarto junto a las otras dos gerentes.

-Deberíamos irnos a buscarles mañana temprano. –dijo de repente Alpha sobresaltando a todos. –Si tardamos más ese hombre podría volver a aparecer y lesionar en serio a más gente. Además, con ellos dos, somos suficientes para jugar un partido y si lo que han dicho de que todos los que vivían en el orfanato jugaban al futbol, las personas a las que encontremos también podrían jugar con nosotros. –termino de decir sin cambiar en nada sus facciones. Todos le miraron durante un rato.

-Yo creo que tiene razón. –dijo Zaphire después de un rato. –Esperar a que todos se recuperaran sería como darles la oportunidad de lesionarnos a todos y mandarnos a otras épocas sin que podamos hacer nada. –dijo con un puchero. Jason suspiro, eso era lo que quería evitar, ir a otras épocas con esas tres personas. Con el peli verde, por la sensación de incomodidad y de que ocultaba algo, y con el peli rosa y el castaño porque, a pesar de sentirse protegido y a gusto a su lado, también sentía eso extraño, nunca había sentido nada parecido y eso le asustaba.

-Además, esperar a que todos se recuperen solo nos atrasaría. –dijo tranquilamente Kariya. Hikaru le dio un pequeño codazo por la falta de tacto al decir las cosas.

-Entonces, mañana a primera hora nos veremos aquí para irnos. Ahora será mejor que descasemos. –dijo Shindou mientras se ponía de pie.

-Podríamos quedarnos todos aquí y hacer una fiesta de pijamas. –dijo emocionado Tenma.

-Tienes razón, sería muy divertido. –apoyo Shinsuke con los ojos brillantes.

-Y podríamos hacer una guerra de almohadas. –dijo Zaphire acercándose a los dos chicos junto con Charlotte.

-Chicos, os traigo galletas. –dijo Aki entrando por la puerta.

-Aki-nee, ¿podemos hacer una fiesta de pijamas? Prometo que no haremos mucho ruido. –dijo poniendo cara de corderito.

-Está bien, pero no quiero quejas de los demás inquilinos. –dijo mirando fijamente a Tenma. Este asintió efusivamente.

Tras innumerables y algunos absurdos juegos, los jugadores no lesionados del Raimon y los huérfanos decidieron dormir. Al no haber futónes suficientes, se decidió que en cada uno durmieran entre dos y tres personas.

A mitad de la noche, Fey se despertó. Desde que había comenzado a darle vueltas al asunto de los niños, no había conseguido centrarse en las cosas, y menos dormir bien. Se fijó en donde la causa de sus preocupaciones debía dormir junto a Kirino y Shindou, sin embrago, ahí solo se encontraban los dos últimos mencionados durmiendo plácidamente uno al lado de otro. Fey frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde se podía haber metido ese chico? Decidió salir al pasillo para ir a la calle a despejarse.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a su peli morado e inexpresivo compañero y se acercó a la puerta, la cual abrió con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Salió a la calle y respiro hondo.

-Me imagine que acabarías saliendo. –la voz del joven huérfano le sobre salto.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Fey entre sorprendido y desorientado.

-Las ojeras, perderte en tus pensamientos… era cuestión de tiempo que salieras por la noche al no conseguir dormir. –dijo el peli rosa enderezándose y abriendo sus penetrantes ojos rojos. Hasta ese momento había esperado pacientemente apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados para que al día siguiente no se notara tanto la falta de sueño.

-¿Qué quieres, Jason? –pregunto serio el peli verde una vez los rastros de sueño desaparecieron.

-Quiero saber qué es lo que ocultas y que tiene que ver conmigo, cada vez que me ves frunces el ceño como si sospecharas algo extraño o me analizaras buscando algo. –dijo frunciendo el ceño. Se hizo el silencio durante algunos minutos.

-¿Has recordado algo de antes del orfanato en lo que llevamos de día? –el peli verde no respondió, fue directo a lo que le interesaba. El otro chasqueo la lengua molesto para después asentir. Fey presto más atención.

-Aunque no es nada concreto. Son solo imágenes, con personas que tienen la cara borrosa. Siempre aparecen dos hombres, da igual cual sea la escena, siempre están ahí, a mi lado. Dándome la mano, abrazándonos los tres… -Jason dejo de hablar pensando en los flashes de memoria que le llegaban desde hace unas pocas horas. –El instituto Raimon. –dice llamando la atención de Fey. –Recuerdo estar allí, pero no es igual que ahora, es más grande y tiene más colores. Estoy con esos dos hombres, y en el campo de futbol nos encontramos con más personas, algunos son adultos, otros niños, pero no puedo ver la cara de ninguno. –termina mirando a los verdes ojos del contrario. –Tú ya sabes lo que querías, ¿ahora me dirás que está pasando? –pregunto cansado. Si esa vez no le contestaba, no lo iba a intentar más. Él podía ser muy cabezón, pero ya estaba consiguiendo suficientes dolores de cabeza con los golpes de memoria que tenia de vez en cuando.

-Habrá un momento en el que lo sabrás, al igual que los demás. Pero no quiero decir nada hasta comprobar mejor las cosas. –dijo Fey causando un suspiro en el otro. –Aun así… -continuo Fey al ver como Jason se dirigía hacia la entrada, posiblemente a dormir. La voz le hizo parar en seco. –Sería bueno que me dijeras cada vez que recuerdes algo, puede contribuir a que se puedan solucionar las cosas. –dijo dándole la espalda. Jason soltó una risa seca, y sin más, volvió al cuarto donde todos estaban durmiendo. Si sus dos nuevos compañeros se despertaban y no le veían durmiendo al lado suyo, le iban a echar una buena bronca.

Fey se quedó solo. Cada vez tenía más claras las cosas. El Raimon dentro de unos años en los recuerdos de Jason, caras borrosas, dos hombres… Fey pondría su mano en el fuego al jurar quienes eran esos dos hombres de los que Jason le había hablado. Sería mejor que entrara a intentar dormir. Mañana tenían un viaje largo.

Cuando entro a la habitación, Jason ya estaba dormido. Fey miro ese futón atentamente. El peli rosa de ojos rojos estaba plácidamente dormido entre los brazos de los otros dos, mientras el oji azul apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro contrario y el castaño tenía la cabeza casi sobre la del peli rosa de en medio con la nariz metida en los cabellos de la parte trasera de esta. Fey sonrió, no podía evitar que le enternecieran los actos que los dos mayores tenían con el otro, aunque eso significara poner en riesgo el equilibrio del espacio y el tiempo. Suspiró apartando la mirada y se dirigió a donde Alpha seguía durmiendo, metiéndose a su lado bajo las mantas y acercándose un poco al mayor para sentir su calor. Como acto reflejo, el peli morado se giró hacia él y se acercó un poco más. Fey suspiro al sentir el calor antes de caer completamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **Y colorín colorado, este capítulo se ha terminado.**

 **Que no os confunda mi tono para hablar (escribir), realmente estoy mas "chof" que nunca porque me he "peleado" con una amiga, pero bueno, se que mi vida no os interesa.**

 **Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado y agradezco a todos los que leeis el fic.**

 **Besos y abrazos para todos ;·)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holii ^.^**

 **Sip, otro capítulo de esta historia. Se que estoy actualizando mucho esta historia y las otras las tengo como avandonadas, pero os juro y os prometo que estoy intentando terminar los capítulos siguientes.**

 **Sin más, el capítulo.**

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi (chico x chico) y alguna que otra cosa sin sentido.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Inazuma eleven go (normal, chrono stone y galaxy) y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para escribir mis historias que espero os hagan pasar un momento entretenido ^.^

 **Notas de la autora:** Dentro de poco, posiblemente pueda subir el capítulo extra del one-shot de Uta no prince-sama llamado "Cosas extrañas" dedicado a una de las lectoras, por si a alguien le apetece leerlo y, cuando lo suba, tambien leer el extra.

 **Capítulo 5: Primera época: Periodo Sengoku.**

-¡Ya es hora de que os levantéis! –el grito de la mayor de las gerentes hizo que los doce que dormían en el cuarto se despertaran de golpe.

-Venga, chicos, tenéis que preparar las cosas para irnos. –dijo Aoi acercándose a donde Tenma intentaba calmar a su alocado y asustado corazón mientras Tsurugi se tocaba la cabeza y fruncía el ceño en señal de molestia y Zaphire hacia pucheros todavía medio dormida.

Después del incidente donde las gerentes casi matan a los jugadores, cada uno fue a su casa a coger sus cosas y uniformes de reserva para dejarles a los dos huérfanos, y volvieron a casa de Tenma para ir a la caravana.

-¿Y vamos a viajar en esta chatarra? –pregunta Zaphire haciendo que a Wonderbot le saliera una vena en la frente.

-La caravana Inazuma adaptada y mejorada no es ninguna chatarra, tiene los sistemas más avanzados que puedas imaginar. –dijo molesto el oso robot. La otra se encogió de hombros mientras todos subían al vehículo.

-Adelante Wonderbot. –dijo Fey mientras los lesionados del equipo del Raimon veían elevarse la caravana.

-Agujero de gusano, lector de partículas espacio temporales detectando, periodo confirmado, recopilando eje de coordenadas, salto temporal en cinco segundos. Cuatro. Tres. Dos. Uno. ¡Viaje en el tiempo! –y así, los once jugadores con Aoi, Charlotte y Wonderbot desaparecieron junto a la caravana Inazuma. –Compañeros, ya hemos llegado.

-No sé por qué, este sitio me suena. –dijo Tenma bajando de la caravana. Wonderbot puso en marcha el modo camuflaje mientras Shindou se giraba hacia el otro castaño.

-Pues claro que te suena, es el periodo Sengoku, donde hicimos el mixi max con Oda Nobunaga. –le respondió el de ojos carmesí.

-¿Y decís que por aquí va a estar alguien del orfanato? –pregunto Zaphire mirando hacia su alrededor.

-Teóricamente. –le respondió Tsurugi al lado suyo. No iba a separarse de esa "pequeña" que se parecía tanto al castaño, extrañamente, le inspiraba ternura, y si se parecía al castaño también en la actitud, se perdería a la primera de cambio.

-Vayamos a ver a Nobunaga, seguramente nos recuerde y pueda ayudarnos. –dijo Wonderbot mientras pulsaba un botón y la ropa de todos los chicos cambiaba por una de la época.

-¡Que genial! ¡Me he cambiado de ropa sin darme cuenta! –grito la de ojos azules exagerando mucho la situación. -Pero, espera. ¿Quién es Bonugana? -pregunto confusa.

-Oda NOBUNAGA, -dijo remarcando el nombre. -es el hombre que se puso en la cima del poder militar en Japón al derrotar a un ejército de unos 40.000 samuráis con tan solo 3.000 hombres. Gracias a él, nuestro país entro en la era Tenshō.

-Nee, Jason-kun, ¿cómo sabes de él? -pregunto curiosa la chica.

-Porque yo no me dormía ni me saltaba las clases de historia en el orfanato. -dijo mirando con reproche a su amiga. Esta sonrió nerviosa. -Aunque, Richard-sensei también nos contó otra historia, aunque no nos dijo si era real o no.

-¿Qué historia? -pregunto curioso el castaño de ojos azules.

-Según nos dijo Richard-sensei, Oda Nobunaga no pudo tener hijos con su esposa, y por eso, se dice que obtuvo su descendencia por sus concubinas. Sin embargo, sensei nos dijo que en aquella época nadie aseguro ver nunca a ninguna de las dos chicas embarazada y que uno de sus sirvientes desaparecía durante largos periodos de tiempo, y que, cuando volvía a aparecer, había nacido otro de los descendientes de Nobunaga. -comento pensativo. -Aunque no creo que sea verdad, en aquella época la homosexualidad era casi como el que un demonio te poseyera.

-Además, los chicos no pueden quedarse embarazados, ¿no? -añadió Zaphire. Todos los del Raimon asintieron dándole la razón.

-Realmente no prestas atención en ninguna clase, ¿verdad? -dijo el peli rosa. La oji azul negó sonriente. -Los chicos SI pueden quedarse embarazados. Ha habido varios casos en distintos países de parejas homosexuales que, al no usar protección, han tenido hijos consanguíneos. Hasta hace poco no se ha sabido la causa, pero los científicos han dicho que eso posiblemente pasara desde hace miles de años. Entre el recto masculino y el intestino grueso, hay una especie de apertura que se cierra cuando algo va de dentro a fuera. Sin embargo, en el sentido contrario, aquello que convierte ese canal en un conducto cerrado con una sola salida, no está. Eso añadido al reciente descubrimiento de algunos hombres que tienen algunos órganos internos pertenecientes a una mujer, hacen que sea posible concebir un bebe entre dos hombres. -todos miraron asombrados al peli rosa de ojos rojos.

-Eso no me lo esperaba. -dijo Kirino todavía asombrado.

-Creo que será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. -dijo Fey sacando a todos del ensimismamiento. Todos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha.

Pasaron por el bosque llegando al comienzo de la ciudad, internándose en ella en dirección al castillo situado en mitad de la ciudad. Fey vigilaba desde atrás todo lo que hacían los tres huérfanos. La pequeña Charlotte estaba en brazos de Aoi hablando con la misma y Shinsuke, ella era la que menos le preocupaba, no tenía ningún parecido con nadie que él conociera, así que era poco probable que tuviera problemas de que se encontrara con sus padres. Observo como Zaphire hablaba amenamente con Tenma mientras Tsurugi se mantenía a su lado sin despegarse. Le parecía extraña la repentina actitud de atención que tenía el peli azul con el castaño y la chica, había sido de repente, como si de la noche a la mañana hubiera descubierto algo. Sabía que Tsurugi era una persona inteligente, pero dudaba que ni tan siquiera imaginara la verdad, ¿no? Era algo casi inaudito. Sin embargo, quien más le preocupaba era el peli rosa. Según le había dicho, recordaba algunas cosas, pero ninguna concreta y tampoco recordaba los rostros, mas eso podía cambiar en cualquier momento. Jason estaba caminando serio y con la vista al frente, como si no quisiera saber nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Por otra parte, los dos jugadores del Raimon evitaban apartarse de él ni tan siquiera un segundo, intentando mantener una conversación que era tajantemente cortada por el menor con sus secas y muchas veces indiferentes respuestas. El peli verde veía como, cada vez que el menor cortaba la conversación o intentaba acelerar el paso, el dolor se reflejaba en los ojos de los otros dos chicos, para acto seguido acelerar ellos también el paso o volver a intentar sacar otro tema del que conversar con el menor. Suspiro pesadamente.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto su peli morado e inexpresivo compañero al escucharlo suspirar.

-No, nada. -dijo dudando un poco. ¿Sería bueno decírselo a Alpha? Quizás él le pudiera ayudar, pero, ¿y si eso hacía que aumentara el peligro en el que se encontraba el espacio tiempo? No podía arriesgarse, pero en algún momento se lo tendría que contar a todos, no podía mantenerlo en secreto todo el tiempo. -Es solo que…

-…y entonces a Alicia-chan se le salió el refresco por la nariz. -le contaba la oji azul al castaño a su lado mientras ambos reían.

-Tus amigos del orfanato parecen muy simpáticos y graciosos. -dijo el chico con una sonrisa. La chica puso una mirada nostálgica.

-Lo son. La verdad es que les echo un poco de menos. -dijo Zaphire mientras su cuerpo temblaba un poco. Los dos jugadores del Raimon al lado suyo la miraron preocupados.

-¿Estas bien? -dijo Tenma mirando preocupado como una lágrima se escapaba de los ojos de la chica.

-¿Eh? Si… no te preocupes. -dijo agachando la cabeza. Tenma le cogió del brazo y Tsurugi apoyo la mano en su hombro, ambos intentando darle apoyo. Eso sorprendió a la oji azul, que levanto la mirada asombrada para observar a los dos mayores.

-Veras como les encontramos, todo estará bien. -dijo el castaño con una sonrisa. La chica se secó las lágrimas y asintiendo le devolvió una deslumbrante sonrisa que dejo a los dos chicos embobados por unos momentos. De un momento a otro, Zaphire noto un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sintió como si el mundo diera vueltas.

 _"_ _No te preocupes, cielo, todo va a estar bien. Papa y papi están contigo. Da igual lo que digan los niños del cole, tu eres la niña más bonita a nuestros ojos."_

-¡Zaphire! -la chica abrió los ojos de golpe viendo a todos sus acompañantes alrededor suyo. -¿Te encuentras bien? Te has desmayado de un momento a otro. -pregunto Tenma arrodillado a su lado. La chica le miro con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos y asintió mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

-Sí, solo me ha empezado a doler un poco la cabeza. -dijo sonriendo.

-Menos mal, me había preocupado. -sin embargo, esa respuesta no alivio a todos los presentes. Fey y Alpha se miraban entre sí y Jason alternaba su mirada entre Zaphire y el peli verde. ¿Zaphire también estaba implicada en todo lo que ocultaba el de ojos verdes?

-Sera mejor seguir, ya queda poco para llegar a donde Oda Nobunaga. -dijo el castaño de ojos rojos. Y así, todos pusieron marcha hacia su destino.

 **¿Os ha gustado? ¿No?**

 **Decidme lo que os ha parecido por favor .**

 **Por cierto, tengo gente sin emparejar en el fic, os dejo aqui quienes son y si se os ocurre algo o os gusta alguna pareja me lo decis, tambien acepto OC, siempre que me digais apariencia física y forma de ser.**

 **1\. Kurumada**

 **2\. Aoi**

 **3\. Beta**

 **4\. Akane**

 **5\. Zanakuro**

 **6\. Mizukawa**

 **7\. Amagi**

 **Espero que me digais quien sera la pareja de cada uno a vuestro gusto ^.^**

 **Besos y abrazos para tooodooos ;·)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaa**

 **Siento el tiempo que he estado ausente, pero soy estudiante y los examenes y trabajos no me dan tragua ^.^''**

 **Lo importante es que aqui os traigo otro capítulo.**

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi, tonterias y puede, aunque intento que no, que alguna falta de ortografía.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Inazuma eleven go (normal, chrono stone y galaxy) y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para crear estas historias que salen de mi extraña mente.**

 **Notas de la autora:** He creado una lista en sobre mis parejas yaoi favoritas. La dirección es listas. /lista/mis-parejas-yaoi-favoritas-418663/ Cada cierto tiempo la mirare y la pareja que este primera os preguntare si quereis un one-shot, un especial de imagenes (en instagram) o lo que vosotros querais. La pareja que ha salido esta vez es Shougo X Rei de Love Stage y la anterior fue Viktor X Yuri de Yuri on ice. Espero que me digais si quereis que haga algo o no.

 **Capítulo 6: En medio del bosque.**

Por fin habían llegado a las afueras del palacio donde vivía el afamado samurái. La verdad es que el camino tampoco había sido excesivamente largo, habían estado hablando de cosas sin sentido, conociéndose mejor… una vez en la puerta, llamaron y esperaron pacientemente que les abrieran.

-¿Quiénes sois? -pregunto uno de los guardias.

-Somos conocidos de Oda Nobunaga y nos gustaría pasar a verle. -hablo el castaño oji rojo por todo el grupo.

-No debemos dejar pasar a nadie. A menos que el señor acceda, tendréis que permanecer aquí, y si insistís en entrar os llevaremos a la prisión.

-Por favor, deben dejarnos entrar. -insistió el castaño de ojos azules.

-Ya les hemos dicho…

-Que está pasando aquí. -dijo Oda Nobunaga con voz autoritaria apareciendo de detrás de los guardias.

-Señor, estas personas están insistiendo en que desean verle, sin embargo, ya les estábamos echando. No se preocupe y vuelva a su trabajo por favor. -dijeron ambos guardias con una pequeña reverencia. Oda Nobunaga frunció el ceño mirando al castaño de ojos rojos.

-Dejadles pasar. -ordeno el peli negro dándose la vuelta.

-Pero señor…

-He dicho que les dejéis pasar. -repitió mirando de forma amenazante a los dos guardias. Los guardias se apartaron dejando pasar a los trece jóvenes, los cuales siguieron en silencio al personaje histórico. -¿Qué os trae por aquí, Takuto? -le pregunto al castaño de ojos rojos.

-Queríamos preguntarle si había visto por aquí a alguien que pareciera de nuestra época. -dijo sonriéndole serenamente al mayor.

-¿De vuestra época? -dijo parando en frente de una pequeña mesa de madera y sentándose.

-Sí, con ropas que son extrañas para vosotros o diciendo cosas que no entendéis. -dijo el peli verde uniéndose a la conversación. El hombre se quedó meditando durante bastante tiempo.

-No recuerdo haber visto a nadie así por aquí, sin embargo, uno de mis informantes dijo que había visto un resplandor extraño en el bosque hace algunos días. -respondió mirando serio a los jóvenes. Estos suspiraron.

-Gracias por todo. -dijo el castaño de ojos rojos mientras hacia una reverencia y se marchaba hacia la salida. Los allí presentes le siguieron dirigiéndose todos al lugar donde habían dejado la caravana. El castaño suspiro y se giró en busca de las dos cabelleras rosas que venían con ellos.

¿Por qué sentía que conocía a ese chico?

Vio a Kirino intentando entablar una conversación que era rápidamente cortada por el otro. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Cuántos años tenía? Lo único que podía observar es que era unos centímetros más bajo que Kirino y media cabeza más alto que la chica oji azul. Siguió mirándoles, los inútiles intentos de Kirino por que le contara algo de su vida antes del orfanato.

Las dos miradas rojas se cruzaron.

Shindou no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado observando a los peli rosas, pero en ese momento, su mirada se había conectado con una bastante similar que le observaba confundido y algo incómodo. Siguió mirándole, y de un momento a otro pudo observar cómo el contrario abría grandes los ojos y rompía el contacto visual sonrojado. El castaño no supo si fue por su mirada o porque su amigo peli rosa le había agarrado la mano, la cual el menor aparto en seguida mirando avergonzado al otro peli rosa. Shindou se rio discretamente acercándose a ambos chicos a paso tranquilo.

-Debemos buscar por el bosque. -dijo el peli verde llamando la atención de todos. No estaba molesto, solo incomodo e irritado. ¿Por qué tenían que acercarse tanto esos tres? ¿No le podían hacer todo más fácil y llevarse mal entre ellos? Soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a todos, los cuales le miraban atentos. -Sera mejor dividirnos en dos grupos para ocupar mas zona. Tenma, Zaphire, Kirino, Hikaru, Shinsuke, Alpha y Charlotte, id por el norte, el resto iremos por el sur. -dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para empezar a caminar.

-Nee, Fey-kun. ¿Cómo sabremos si los otros han encontrado a alguien? -dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa infantil.

-Con los comunicadores que Alpha y yo llevamos en la muñeca. -dijo levantándose la manga y mostrando una especie de reloj con pantalla. -Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos yendo. -ahora sí, se dio la vuelta emprendiendo camino adentrándose en el bosque y siendo seguido por los otros seis. El otro grupo se quedó mirando por un momento el lugar por donde ya habían desaparecido para después emprender camino hacia el lado contrario.

-Tenma-kun, Tenma-kun. -llamo la oji azul cuando ya llevaban un rato buscando por el bosque.

-¿Qué pasa, Zaphire-chan? -pregunto el castaño girándose hacia la mencionada.

-¡He visto un OVNI! -grito emocionada la chica con los ojos brillando y llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Un OVNI? -pregunto Hikaru acercándose a la chica. Esta asintió fervientemente con la cabeza.

-¡Mira, mira! -dijo mientras señalaba al cielo. Ahí, todo el grupo pudo observar una especie de nave espacial que permanecía parada un poco más adelante de donde ellos se encontraban, flotando justo por encima de las copas de los árboles.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. -dijo la más pequeña del grupo.

El grupo corrió hacia donde se encontraba el extraño objeto volante viendo como unas luces comenzaban a salir de él para dirigirse hacia el suelo.

-Veo que nos habéis encontrado, equipo del Raimon. -dijo la voz ya conocida para los jóvenes.

-¡A parte de un elefante también tiene una nave espacial! -grito Zaphire haciendo que Charlotte se golpeara la frente con la palma de su mano.

-No deberíais estar aquí, interrumpiría mis planes. -dijo para sí mismo el extraño hombre. -Ahora que no estáis todos juntos aprovechare para venceros y esparciros por distintas dimensiones. -acto seguido, todos desaparecieron de donde estaban y acabaron en un claro que había en medio del bosque. Seis chicos con los que jugaron la última vez y que habían lesionado a tantos amigos suyos aparecieron delante de ellos, al igual que un campo de futbol iba apareciendo en el lugar. -Bien, las reglas serán fáciles, el que llegue antes a tres goles ganara.

El uniforme del equipo apareció en lugar de las ropas que usaban para pasar desapercibidos y, cuando todos estuvieron en sus posiciones, comenzó el partido.

Era bastante complicado para todos sincronizarse entre sí, era la segunda vez que jugaban con Zaphire, que volvía a estar en el puesto de defensa, y hacia mucho que no jugaban con Alpha, por lo que les estaba costando bastante pillar el ritmo del partido.

-¡Zaphire! ¡Pásale a Tenma y retrocede un poco más hacia la defensa! -grito el peli rosa para que la chica le oyese. Esta hizo lo que el oji azul le había dicho.

-Gomen, es que no estoy acostumbrada a la defensa. -dice con una sonrisa. El Kirino le devolvió la sonrisa, pero esta se fue por un ataque repentino de tos. -¿Te encuentras bien, Kirino-kun? -dice acercándose al mencionado.

-Sí, vuelve a tu sitio. -dice todavía tosiendo.

-¡Y el equipo time-reverse le roba el balón a Matsukaze y se acerca veloz a la defensa del Raimon! ¡Pasa con facilidad a Zaphire y se acerca con velocidad a Kirino! ¡Este intenta detenerles, pero es también superado! ¡Tiran y…! ¡Shinsuke es capaz de defender el balón! ¡El partido continua 1-0 a favor del time-reverse! -decía un árbitro anónimo que había salido, al igual que el campo, de la nada.

Charlotte, que hacia el papel de entrenadora en el equipo, pide tiempo y todos los jugadores se acercan a ella.

-¿Qué sucede, Charly-chan? -pregunta Zaphire agachándose a la altura de la pequeña.

-Kirino-san, Charly-chan cree que debería sentarse. No se encuentra bien y lleva tosiendo de una forma muy fea desde hace un rato. -dice cruzada de brazos y mirando al peli rosa. Este la mira con los ojos bien abiertos.

-No voy a salir, debemos ganarles y vamos un gol por debajo. -dijo para después volver a toser. A la pequeña le salió un tic en el ojo.

-Charly-chan ha dicho… ¡Que se siente en el banquillo! -grita mirando con reproche al mayor. -Ahora mismo Charly-chan es la entrenadora, así que se hace lo que Charly-chan dice. Además, no creo que a Shindou-san le parezca bien que juegues sintiéndote mal. -le regaña. El otro aprieta los puños y, todavía tosiendo, se sienta en el suelo al lado de la menor. -Charly-chan le dice al resto que, como no ganéis este reto, Charly-chan gritara mucho y la tendréis que soportar. -dice para acto seguido sentarse en el suelo entre las piernas del oji azul. -Una vez dicho esto, Charly-chan cede su puesto de entrenadora a Kirino-san y se va a dormir porque tiene sueño. -el peli rosa miro a la pequeña entre sus brazos que cerraba los ojos lentamente para luego mirar a los otros cinco.

-Hacedlo lo mejor que podáis. -dice sonriéndoles.

-¡Hai!

De nuevo en el campo, las cosas se complicaban más para el Raimon, pues aparte de no sincronizarse bien, ahora tenían un jugador menos.

-Estamos perdidos. -dice Hikaru viendo el marcador 2-0.

-Pero, si nos seguimos esforzando…

-Tu entusiasmo y optimismo no tienen sentido. -interrumpió Alpha al castaño.

-Vamos a perder y nos enviaran a cualquier otra dimensión. -dijo Shinsuke desde la portería y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pfff. -se aguantaba la risa la chica. -Pero que pesimistas que sois. Todavía queda tiempo de partido y son solo dos goles. Todavía se le puede dar la vuelta. -dice con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados. Estaba llena de magulladuras al igual que los otros cuatro. -Bien ahora vamos a…

-¡Triangulo Z doble! -un balón cargado de potencia impacto contra la chica mandándola a unos metros de distancia. Todos se acercaron para ver cómo se encontraba.

-¡Zaphi-cha~n! -dijo una voz aproximándose al campo.

 **Ya está.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y que si teneis alguna duda, suposición o pregunta me lo digais para ver si os puedo contestar.**

 **Gracias a todos los que leeis mis fics.**

 **Besos y abrazos para to~dos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola**

 **¿Cuánto tiempo no?**

 **Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero me ha sido complicado u.u**

 **Lo bueno es que por fin he terminado el capítulo y lo he podido subir.**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Advertencias:** Amor entre personas del mismo sexo, al que no le guste que no lea por favor. Tambien es posible que se me fuera un poco la pinza y encontreis alguna tonteria muy grande, pero va, da igual (^.^)

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Inazuma eleven go (Normal, Chrono stone y Galaxy) no me pertenece, si lo hiciera habria muchas parejas al final de la serie y mucho mas drama romantico (*-*)

 **Notas de la autora:** ¿Me perdonais por haber tardado tanto en actualizar? (_)

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Extraños reencuentros.**

-¡Zaphi-cha~n!

La oji azul se levantó enseguida mirando hacia dónde provenía la voz.

-¿Jime-chan? -pregunto mirando a su alrededor. Los arbustos cercanos al claro donde se encontraban se comenzaron a mover, y de entre ellos salió una chica peli verde de ojos grises que se acercó corriendo a la chica sentada en el suelo.

-Zaphi-chan, te he echado mucho de menos. -dice lanzándose hacia la otra chica y abrazándola por el cuello.

-Yo también, Jime-chan. -dice correspondiendo el abrazo y restregando su mejilla contra la contraria. -Pensé que nunca nos volveríamos a ver. -dijo dramatizándolo todo y poniéndose de pie frete a la otra.

-Y que seriamos separadas por un idiota con planes malvados. -respondió la oji gris siguiéndole la corriente e imitando sus acciones.

-Y nos buscaríamos desesperadamente sin ningún resultado pues estaríamos a millones de años de distancia. -seguía lloriqueando la oji azul mientras las dos se acercaban lentamente.

-¡Callaos ya! -grito la pequeña de cuatro años tirando de las manos de las dos chicas provocando que los labios de ambas choquen formando un extraño y repentino beso.

-¡Charly-chan! -se quejaron ambas chicas a la vez con un sonrojo luego de separarse.

-Que estamos en público. -dijo la peli verde apartando la mirada. Los jugadores del Raimon miraron con los ojos bien abiertos y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas a ambas chicas.

-Fey, hemos encontrado a alguien. -dijo el peli morado por el transmisor de su muñeca siendo el único que no estaba avergonzado ante lo sucedido anteriormente.

* * *

-Entiendo, rastreare vuestra posición. Ahora vamos. -decía el peli verde por el transmisor de su muñeca. Colgó y se dirigió al resto del grupo. -Los demás han encontrado a alguien, así que creo que será mejor que vayamos.

Todos empezaron a seguir a Fey excepto cierto peli rosa que miraba atentamente los alrededores del lugar donde estaban.

-Jason, nos van a dejar atrás si no les seguimos ahora. -le dijo el castaño unos pasos detrás de él. -¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto poniendo una mano en su hombro haciendo que el más bajo se sobresalte ligeramente.

-Sí, solo… no es nada. -dijo quitándose la mano contraria del hombro y emprendiendo camino aun con la vista fija en los árboles. El castaño frunció levemente el ceño y se puso al lado del otro mientras ambos caminaban.

-No me mientas. -dijo serio mirando al otro.

-¿Por qué crees que te estoy mintiendo? -pregunto el peli rosa con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Kirino hace lo mismo, duda unos segundos sus palabras y le tiemblan las pupilas, y cuando le descubren se recubre con una capa de pillería para que el contrario se rinda. -dijo mirándole a los ojos. Jason borro la sonrisa de su rostro y miro con el ceño fruncido al mayor.

¿Por qué se parecía tanto a ellos?

¿Por qué sentía que les conocía de mucho antes?

¿Por qué se sonrojaba cuando les tenía cerca y sonreía inconscientemente?

¿Por qué tenía que sentir ese incomprensible afecto hacia esos dos desconocidos?

Jason no sabía la respuesta de ninguna de esas preguntas. Las que le despertaban a cada rato por la noche desde que les conoció. Las que le hacen apartarse cada vez que cualquiera de los dos se le acerca.

La pequeña disputa por saber quién cedía antes terminó cuando el peli verde les llamo para que se dieran prisa. Shindou soltó un suspiro y se adelantó mientras Jason miraba pensativo al castaño. Antes de poder ponerse a andar notó como algo se aferraba fuertemente a su espalda.

-No hacía falta que te ocultaras. -dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa mirando los morados mechones del niño que tenía a la espalda.

-Gomene. -contesto este fijando sus dorados ojos en el mayor y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Vamos. -dijo ofreciéndole una mano, la cual el más bajo aceptaba tomándola para emprender el camino.

-Nee, Jason-sempai. ¿Quiénes son esas personas? -pregunto mientras enredaba sus dedos con los del mayor. Este suspiro y miro al pequeño sonriendo.

-Yo tampoco lo tengo claro. -el peli morado le miro con un puchero mientras ambos caminaban.

-Jason, no te quedes… atrás. -termino de decir Shindou en un susurro al observar al peli rosa sonriendo y de la mano de un desconocido de pelo morado y ojos dorados.

-¿Quién es él? -pregunto Fey mientras los demás se acercaban a observar al pequeño. Este, avergonzado, se ocultó tras el peli rosa, que había borrado su sonrisa en cuanto se había dado cuenta de que les estaban prestando atención.

-Es Paulus, otro de los chicos del orfanato. -dijo mientras seguía caminando y pasaba entre los jugadores del Raimon con el peli morado aferrado a su brazo. -¿No teníamos prisa por encontrarnos con el resto? -dijo mirándoles con el ceño fruncido para después continuar andando junto al menor. Todos agitaron la cabeza para salir del shock y continuaron su camino hacia donde se encontraba el resto del equipo.

* * *

-Entonces Zaphire-sempai pasará al medio campo y Jimena-sempai se quedará a cargo de la defensa apoyando a Shinsuke-san. -dijo la pequeña mirando a todos los jugadores del Raimon.

-Pero eso no dejaría muy desprotegida la portería. -pregunto Tenma mirando a la pequeña.

-Charly-chan ha dicho que se haría así. -dijo con un lindo puchero haciendo que el castaño soltara un suspiro resignado.

-Confió en ti Jime-chan. -decía la peli azul abrazando por la cintura a la que era unos centímetros más bajita.

-Puedes confiar en mí, Zaphi-chan. -le respondió la otra abrazando a la mayor a la altura del pecho.

Todos los jugadores volvieron al campo mientras Kirino tosía y se quedaba con la más pequeña de los presentes.

-¡Se reanuda el partido! -dijo el árbitro aleatorio mientras hacía sonar el silbato.

* * *

 **Ya se que es mas corto que los otros, y que con todo el tiempo que he tardado deberia ser más largo, pero no se me ocurre nada (;.;)**

 **Sigo disculpandome por tardar tanto, recordad esto cuando me querais asesinar y tened compasión, por favor.**

 **Por otra parte, espero que os haya gustado, y si teneis alguna duda, pregunta, teoria conspiratoria, inquietud ruegos o sugerencias, no dudeis en hacermelo saber para que os lo aclare, o aumente vuestra confusión (^.º)**

 **Y hablando de todo un poco, la pareja que estaba la primera hasta hace unos días era... Karma x Nagisa, de Ansatsu Kyoushitsu. Ya me direis si quereis que haga algo o como en todas las anteriores veces que os he preguntado no me decis nada y no hago tampoco nada (n.n')**

 **Besos y abrazos para todos e intentare actualizar lo antes posible.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola...**

 **Siento mucho el retraso a la hora de actualizar, pero he estado poco tiempo en casa, no tenia el ordenador y mi inspiracion no ha venido conmigo de vacaciones (^.^')**

 **Se que suenan a escusas baratas, así que mejor os dejo con el capítulo.**

 **Advertencias:** Nombres inventados, referencias a personajes de leyendas conocidas y puede, aunque intento que no, que haya alguna falta de ortografía, me disculpo de antemano si las hay.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Inazuma eleven go (Normal, Chrono stone y Galaxy) y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hacen la historia y algun que otro personaje que aparece.

 **Notas de la autora:** He estado pensando en algo que os dire al final de la historia así que, por favor leedlo y decidme que os parece la idea.

 **Capítulo 8: Volvemos dos más.**

El grupo del peli verde continuó su camino mirando de vez en cuando al pequeño peli morado que hablaba entretenido con el peli rosa.

-Y… ¿cuántos años tenéis? -pregunto incomodo el castaño de ojos rojos alcanzando a los dos huérfanos.

-¿Por qué deberíamos decírtelo? -pregunto molesto el peli rosa.

-No pierdes nada con ello. -respondió el castaño mirándolo seriamente. Ese duelo de miradas llego a su fin cuando el pequeño peli morado que hasta ese momento había estado callado intervino.

-Yo tengo 12 años, y Jason-sempai tiene 14. -dijo tímidamente y mirando al suelo.

-Yo también tengo 14 años. -dijo Shindou con una sonrisa dirigiéndose al peli rosa. Este chasqueo la lengua y comenzó a andar más rápido dejando solos a los otros dos.

-Te pareces a Jason-sempai. -dijo el más pequeño mirando al castaño. Este miro al peli rosa que iba por delante suyo sin escuchar lo que el niño acababa de decir.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto curioso el mayor. Fey, que estaba escuchando la conversación, miro al niño, preparado para intervenir si fuera necesario ante la obvia respuesta a la pregunta hecha.

-Los dos os preocupáis por las personas que están cerca vuestro. -dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa. Ni el peli verde ni el castaño se imaginaron esa respuesta y, ante la cara de curiosidad del otro, el peli morado completo su oración. -Tú te preocupas por Jason-sempai, y por eso quieres saber más de él. Jason-sempai se preocupa por nosotros, todos los del orfanato, pero no sabe expresarlo y acaba frustrado por sus intentos. Tú te frustras porque no entiendes porque Jason-sempai no quiere hablar contigo, pero es porque también se ha empezado a preocupar por vosotros y no sabe cómo mostrarlo. -termino de decir mirando al peli rosa que seguía andando muy por delante de ellos.

El castaño sonrió ante lo dicho por Paulus.

El marcador iba 2-1, el equipo había logrado marcar usando una combinación con los espíritus guerreros de Tenma y Alpha, y entre Jimena y el espíritu guerrero de Shinsuke habían conseguido defender la portería. Pero el tiempo pasaba y el equipo del Raimon empezaba a cansarse.

Zaphire miro por un momento a Jimena para después mirar las dos a Charley. Esta última asintió y las otras sonrieron con entusiasmo ante el gesto.

-Vamos alla, Jime-chan. -le dice a su amiga la de ojos azules.

-Hai, Zaphi-chan.

Ambas volvieron a sus posiciones y se prepararon para continuar el juego.

El equipo contrario saco de banda siendo el balón transportado rápidamente hasta la línea de defensa. Jimena se quedó quieta.

-¡Guerreros de terracota! -del suelo de toda la zona de defensa empezaron a salir figuras de guerreros que se pusieron en pose de ataque y detuvieron con facilidad al enemigo. Jimena cogió el balón, pero dos jugadores del otro equipo corrieron rápidamente hacia ella cortándole cualquier pase que quisiera hacer. -Parece que habrá que usarlo antes de lo esperado Zapphi-chan. -dijo en un susurro para después gritar. -Dindrane, portadora del Santo Grial. -tras ella apareció una sombra que poco a poco fue tomando la forma de una mujer peli roja con el pelo rizado, un vestido blanco, una corona sobre su cabeza y una copa entre sus manos. -¡Armadura! -la ropa de Jimena cambio por un brillante vestido corto blanco y una corona apareció sobre su cabeza siendo algunas zonas recubiertas por una ligera armadura dorada.

Jimena empezó a correr y esquivo con elegancia a los dos oponentes para después pasarle el balón a Zaphire.

-¡Hija del bien y del mal, Christal! -a su alrededor apareció un aura que se transformo en una chica con la mitad del pelo blanco y la otra mitad negro, recogido en dos coletas, un ojo rojo y el otro azul, un vestido que era la mitad blanco y la otra mitad negro, unos cuernos y una aureola sobre su cabeza y el símbolo del yin y el yang flotando delante de su pecho. -¡Armadura! -la ropa de Zaphire se convirtió en un vestido corto similar al del espíritu, los cuernos y la aureola aparecieron también sobre su cabeza y su cuerpo se recubrió con una armadura ligera blanca y negra.

Así, comenzó a correr hasta la portería contraria esquivando a todos sus oponentes con facilidad y parándose a unos metros de la portería.

-¡Yin y Yang! -lanzo la pelota al aire y el símbolo del yin y el yang apareció ante ella. Salto golpeando la pelota una vez por la parte de arriba y otra por la parte de abajo para después darle un golpe hacia delante haciendo que la pelota salga disparada. Cuando la pelota atravesó el símbolo este se abrió apartando a todos los jugadores que había en el camino a la portería y la pelota entro finalmente marcando el segundo gol para el equipo dl Raimon.

El tercer gol fue sencillo, el equipo contrario estaba tan sorprendido por el gol anterior que con un remate de Hikaru basto para ganar el desafío del contrario.

-¡Esto no quedara así! -grito el hombre de nombre real desconocido para después desaparecer junto con los jugadores que había traído.

-¡Lo conseguimos, Zaphi-chan!

-¡Hai!

-¡Vuestros espíritus guerreros son geniales! -grito Tenma uniéndose al abrazo de las otras dos chicas.

-Zaphire-sempai y Jimena-chan parecen contentas. -una aguda voz se escuchó desde donde estaba sentado Kirino con Charley.

-¡Ohayo, Paulus-kun! -gritaron ambas chicas a la vez.

-¡Ella es Jime-chan, también vivía con nosotros en el orfanato! -presento emocionada Zaphire a los recién llegados.

-Me llamo Jimena, encantada de conoceros. -dijo sonriente la peli verde. Fey se quedó mirándola boquiabierto. Si esa chica también tuviera relación con los niños secuestrados, lo más probable es que uno de sus padres fuera…

Negó con la cabeza intentando deshacerse de esa idea.

-Según la máquina que nos dio el profesor, a parte de nosotros no hay nadie más de otra época aquí, asi que será mejor volver a casa de Tenma antes de que causemos más problemas. -dijo dándose vuelta e ignorando a la chica recién presentada. Alpha le siguió sin decir nada y el resto del equipo fue hablando tranquilamente mientras Wombat se quejaba por no haber podido ejercer de entrenador y Shindou regañaba levemente a Kirino por descuidar así su salud mientras el otro se disculpaba sonriendo.

Era probable que no todos los chicos del orfanato tuvieran relación con las desapariciones, podía ser una chica de esa época que realmente fuera huérfana.

Tenía que ser eso, era imposible que esa chica fuera hija suya.

 **Fey esta en fase de negación...**

 **Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo espero que os haya gustado, si no entendeis alguna palabra podeis preguntarme, etc etc.**

 **La idea que se me había ocurrido era subir una lista a la página de con todos los chicos y chicas del orfanato que vayan saliendo para que los veais y os sea más facil imaginaroslos. No la subire hasta que me digais si si o si no.**

 **Por cierto, en la otra lista sigue en cabeza Viktor x Yuuri de Yuuri on ice!, así que si quereis que suba algun one-shot de la pareja o cualquier otra cosa que se os ocurra e lo podeis decir e intentare cumplirlo.**

 **Me despido.**

 **Besos y abrazos para todos o(^/./^)o**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola hola

¿Adivinais quien a conseguido sacar un poco de tiempo entre deberes, examenes y demás cosas para terminar por fin el siguiente capítulo?

¡Sí! ¡Yo!

Sino sería estupido que escribiera esto...

Bueno, tenía el capítulo empezado desde que publiqué el otro, pero entre que empecé el curso y mis profesores se pinsan que no tenemos vida fuera del instituto...

¡Ahora el capítulo!

 **Advertencias:** Cosas sin sentido, alguna tontería y puede, aunque intento que no, alguna falta de ortografía. Me disculpo de antemano si las ahí.

 **Descargo de responabilidad:** Inazuma eleven go (normal, chrono stone y galaxy) y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Y quisiera yo ser su creadora...

 **Notas de la autora:** Espero que os guste y siento haber tardado en subirlo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: ¡Esto es la guerra!... ¿o una alianza?**

-Ah~. Sienta tan bien ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. -decía Jimena con el pelo todavía mojado y con una camiseta naranja, al igual que las zapatillas y una falda negra.

-¿Verdad, verdad? Sienta tan bien. -respondió Zaphire mientras se terminaba de secar el pelo.

-Zaphi-chan, llevas la misma ropa que antes.

-Pero esta lavada. -respondió haciendo un puchero. Ambas siguieron hablando tranquilamente mientras se dirigían a la sala grande del orfanato. Al entrar vieron a Kariya oculto detrás del sofá. -Kariya-kun, ¿qué haces aquí? -pregunto curiosa mientras ambas se agachaban junto a él.

Kariya hizo una señal de silencio mientras señalaba a la puerta que dirigía a la cocina.

-¡Renacuajo, ven un segundo! ¡Necesito tu ayuda con algo! -dijo bastante alto Kariya mientras se ponía a observar más detenidamente la puerta de la cocina. Ambas chicas se miraron extrañadas para después mirar atentamente hacia la puerta.

-¿Por qué me llama renacuajo? -se oyó la voz de Paulus mientras este se dirigía hacia el salón chocándose con el papel transparente que Kariya había puesto en la puerta. La risa del de pelo azul verdoso no se hizo esperar mientras ambas chicas se acercaban preocupadas al más bajito.

-Jajajaja. Deberías haberte visto. -se reía Kariya mientras el pequeño tenía la mirada ensombrecida por su morado flequillo.

-Tiene razón, Kariya-sempai, ha sido muy divertido. -una sonrisa maligna se extendió por el rostro de Paulus mientras miraba desafiante al mayor y un brillo de maldad se instalaba en sus dorados ojos. -Pero recuerde, quien ríe último, ríe mejor.

Y acto seguido se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para seguir ayudando a preparar la comida, no sin antes mandar una última mirada amenazante al de pelo agua marina.

* * *

-No deberías haber hecho eso, Kariya-kun. -reprendía Jimena estando los tres sentados en el sofá esperando a que terminaran la comida.

-Jime-chan tiene razón, ¿por qué le has hecho eso a Paulus-kun? -preguntaba con el ceño fruncido la de ojos azules.

-Qué más da, ese renacuajo no puede hacerme nada. -decía tranquilamente Kariya con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza.

-La comida ya está. -dijo Jason apareciendo por la puerta y después volviéndose a ir.

-Sera mejor que vayamos o Jason-kun nos llevara a rastras. -dijo Zaphire mientras los tres se levantaban y se dirigían al comedor.

-¡Itadakimasu! -dijeron todos los jugadores del Raimon junto a los chicos del orfanato. Acto seguido todos empezaron a comer.

-¡Pero que…! -grito Kariya para después escupir la comida.

-¿Qué pasa, Kariya? -preguntó Tenma preocupado por la reacción de su amigo.

-Esto sabe horrible. -dijo mirando la comida con sospecha.

-Pues a mí me sabe bien. -dijo Hikaru extrañado comiendo de su plato.

-El plato de Kariya sabe cómo dulce o algo parecido. -dijo Sangoku después de comer un poco del plato del de pelo agua marina.

-Gomene, he debido confundir el azúcar con la sal. -dijo con una sonrisa inocente el pequeño peli morado. El peli rosa de ojos rojos aguanto una risa mientras era interrogado con la mirada por el castaño y el peli rosa que tenía a sus lados. -Si quiere puedo servirle otro plato, Kariya-sempai. -dijo mirando con un ligero brillo en los ojos al mayor.

-No hace falta, puedo ir yo solo. -dijo molesto mientras se levantaba.

Así continuo la comida. Kariya miraba mal al pequeño Paulus mientras este hablaba tranquilamente con Hikaru y Tenma, uniéndose de vez en cuando Jimena y Zaphire. Jason ignorando las incesantes preguntas de los dos que estaban a su lado y el resto comiendo tranquilamente mientras hablaban entre sí.

Al terminar, Jason y Paulus se quedaron a lavar los platos habiendo despachado a todos al jardín.

-Entonces, ¿qué te ha hecho? -pregunto el peli rosa tranquilamente mientras terminaba de aclarar un plato.

-No sé a quién te refieres, Jason-sempai. -dijo tranquilamente el más bajito mientras secaba los platos que le daba el otro. El de ojos rojos sonrió.

-Vamos, Paulus, ambos sabemos que no gastas bromas a menos que te hayan hecho algo antes, y nunca viene una en solitario, así que, dime.

El pequeño hizo un puchero mientras dejaba el plato que estaba secando.

-Me ha llamado renacuajo. Tampoco soy tan bajito, solo mido una cabeza menos que Jimena-chan y es porque todavía no he dado el estirón. -se quejó volviendo a su función de secar las cosas. -Y después ha puesto papel transparente para que me choque. -continúo diciendo haciendo que el mayor soltara una risita. -¡No es gracioso, Jason-sempai! -grito con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento, pero me hace gracia lo infantiles que sois ambos. -dijo sonriéndole a su acompañante. Este hizo un puchero con las mejillas levemente rojas y se volvió a concentrar en los platos.

-Sempai. -llamo el menor después de unos momentos. El mayor hizo una señal de que escuchaba. -¿Por qué huyes de esos dos chicos? -pregunto inocentemente sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo. El más alto se quedó callado mirando fijamente el plato entre sus manos. -¿Jason-sempai? -pregunto el menor después de un rato de silencio.

-Sera mejor que terminemos pronto con esto y vayamos con los demás. -dijo el peli rosa para seguir fregando los platos.

El pequeño lo miro durante un momento extrañado para después asentir y hundirse en sus pensamientos, ya después intentaría averiguar que le pasaba a Jason-sempai, lo que más concentraba su atención en ese momento era pensar que más cosas podría hacerle al de ojos dorados para conseguir que se disculpara. ¡Ja! ¡Nadie se metía con Paulus y salía ileso de la situación!

Y mientras el pequeño peli morado planeaba meticulosamente su venganza, Jason pensaba en la pregunta que le había hecho. ¿Por qué huía de ellos? Eso le gustaría saber a él, por qué se sentía incómodo a su alrededor y tenía la necesidad de cortar toda conversación o intento de acercamiento con los otros dos.

* * *

-¡Paulus-kun! ¡Jason-kun! ¡Venid a jugar al escondite con nosotros! -grito Zaphire cuando vio aparecer a ambos chicos por la puerta del jardín. Jason frunció el ceño y volvió al interior del edificio dando una negativa mientras Paulus miraba atentamente a las personas que estaban alrededor de la chica. Cuando encontró a su objetivo sonrió y se acercó al grupo de los que iban a jugar.

-¿Quién la paga, Zaphire-sempai? -pregunto alegre el pequeño.

-Tenma-kun ha perdido a piedra, papel o tijeras, así que empezara pagándola él. -dijo contenta la chica. El pequeño correspondió la sonrisa y Tenma comenzó a contar. Cada uno de los que jugaban se fue para un lugar diferente excepto Paulus, que siguió discretamente a su objetivo hasta dentro del edificio.

-¿Qué quieres, renacuajo? -pregunto Kariya una vez ambos habían entrado en una de las habitaciones del orfanato que no había sido afectada por la explosión.

-Que te disculpes. -dijo el más bajo cruzándose de brazos.

-Ja, sigue soñando. -devolvió el mayor mirando despreciativamente al de pelo morado. Este frunció más el ceño. Ambos se miraron durante un buen rato. Ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer y perder contra el otro.

-¿Paulus? ¿Kariya? Tenma ya nos ha encontrado, ya podéis salir. -se oyó la voz de Hikaru acercándose al cuarto donde estaban.

-¡Hikaru-sempai! ¡No entre! -grito Paulus con los ojos muy abiertos. Kariya le miro extrañado y se giró hacia donde había escuchado la voz del otro peli morado, el cual entró ese momento por la puerta y sobre el que cayó un cubo lleno de pintura y papelitos de confeti. Los tres se quedaron en silencio por un rato hasta que dos risas se empezaron a escuchar en la habitación.

-Tengo que reconocerlo, eso ha sido gracioso. -dijo Kariya sin parar de reír. Paulus asintió pues las carcajadas le impedían hablar.

-¡No es gracioso! -fue lo primero que escucharon el resto de ocupantes de la casa al llevar donde se oía el alboroto.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hikaru? -pregunto Sangoku acercándose al pequeño.

-Estas deslumbrante, Hikaru-kun. -dijeron Zaphire y Jimena a la vez mientras se unían a las risas de los otros dos. Jason simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía al entender que la broma de Paulus había acabado en otro desafortunado receptor. Tanto Shindou como Kirino sonrieron al ver el gesto de peli rosa menor.

Una vez terminaron de reírse y contar lo que había pasado, Hikaru se fue a duchar para después cambiarse con ropa que le presto Jason y todos volvieron a hacer tareas en el orfanato, después de todo, habían ido ahí para intentar reparar un poco el desastre que se había formado.

-Paulus. -el mencionado se sorprendió de que Kariya hubiera utilizado su nombre.

-¿Si, Kariya-sempai? -pregunto curioso mirando al mayor.

-Debo admitir que eres bueno en esto de las bromas. -empezó a decir Kariya. -Había pensado que tal vez, podríamos gastar alguna broma a alguien, ya sabes, dos mentes piensan mejor que una. -dijo tratando de sonar indiferente.

Paulus se sorprendió un poco para después sonreír pensando en la promesa que había soñado hace unos días.

-Me encantaría, Kariya-sempai. -dijo sonriendo tiernamente mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a donde Hikaru estaba hablando con Zaphire y Tenma.

 _"_ _Vamos a prometer algo, Paulus. No vamos a permitir que nadie nunca le haga daño a Hika-oto-san, ¿vale?_

 _Si, Masaki-oto-san, prometo que protegeré a Hika-oto-san de todo el mundo que intente hacerle daño."_

* * *

 **Se van descubriendo cosas...**

 **¡Bien! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Me odias por tardar tanto y parecer tan tranquila al respecto? Porque quiero que conste que estoy casi taquicardia con las clases.**

 **Bueno, lo importante es que no me he olvidado de vosotros y por fin he podido subir el nuevo capítulo, así que espero que os haya gustado, y ya sabeis, si teneis alguna duda, pregunta, ruego, sugerencia o cualquier cosa que se os ocurra que me podais decir, no dudeis en hacerlo.**

 **Besos y abrazos para todos~**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Gomen! ¡Lo siento! No he tenido mucho tiempo con los exámenes (que todavía no he acabado) pero he sacado huecos sueltos para escribir un nuevo capítulo y poder subirlo, así que espero que os guste.**

 **Advertencias:** Tonterías de todas las clases y puede, espero que no, que haya alguna falta de ortografía, me disculpo de antemano.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Inazuma eleven (go/chrono stone/galaxy) y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino, esto se habría hecho realidad y Endo estaría casado con Kaze-chan en lugar de con Natsumi.

 **Notas de la autora:** Si puedo hacer algo para compensar mi tardanza, siempre que no sea dinero, cosas que anulen mis principios morales o un nuevo capítulo pronto (no se cuando tendré tiempo), Decidmelo, porfa.

 **Capítulo 10: Cambio de alineación**

-¡Por qué no dijiste que te encontrabas mal! -la exclamación del castaño se escuchó desde la habitación donde Jason tomaba un sorbo del té que los sirvientes de Shindou les habían servido a él y a Paulus, quien temblaba levemente cada vez que escuchaba gritar al de ojos rojos.

-Cálmate, Shindou. Es solo una gripe. -respondió el oji azul mirando a su mejor amigo.

-¡Pero y si hubiera sido algo más! Por suerte Charlotte se dio cuenta antes de que pudieras empeorar todavía más. -dijo con un suspiro cansado.

-De todas formas, es solo un resfriado, no tienes que preocuparte tanto. -dijo sonriendo levemente. -Aunque sigo sin entender por qué me tengo que quedar en tu casa. -añadió haciendo pucheros.

-Porque tus padres están haciendo un viaje de negocios, y no puedo dejarte solo sin que nadie te vigile. Con lo imprudente que eres seguro que haces alguna tontería y empeoras. -le contestó el castaño frunciendo el ceño. -Ahora duerme, Kirino, cuanto antes te recuperes antes podrás venir con nosotros a buscar a los chicos del orfanato. -dijo antes de salir de la habitación sin notar el leve sonrojo que acompañaba a la tímida sonrisa del defensa peli rosa.

Mientras tanto, en la sala en la que se encontraban los dos huérfanos, el de ojos rojos estornudaba varias veces seguidas para después detenerse y sonarse con una servilleta que habían puesto con el té.

-¿También te has enfermado, Jason-sempai? -dijo el más pequeño mirando al mencionado con la preocupación llenando sus ojos.

-Creo que solo es un resfriado, no te preocupes. -dijo con una sonrisa que fue borrada rápidamente al oír la puerta del cuarto abrirse.

-¿Qué le pasa a Kirino-sempai? -pregunto el pali morado al castaño que se acercaba a ambos y se sentó en una de las sillas libres.

-El medico ha dicho que posiblemente sea una gripe, con un tiempo en reposo se le pasara, así que no hay de qué preocuparse. -dijo sonriendo tranquilizadoramente al menor, el cual, ante la familiaridad que le pareció ver en la sonrisa del castaño, miró al peli rosa con curiosidad.

Sus sonrisas se parecían.

Hasta ahora, Paulus había estado contando los parecidos entre esos nuevos conocidos y sus amigos del orfanato. A parte del claro parecido físico, claro está.

Jason-sempai y ese chico castaño tenían la misma sonrisa con la que intentaban calmar a las personas de su alrededor, y el otro peli rosa, según había escuchado cuando le encontraron en el bosque, sabía mentir tan mal como Jason-sempai.

Zaphire-sempai se parecía mucho a ese chico castaño que siempre era optimista, pero, recordando cuando, antes de que todo esto pasara, alguien enfadaba mucho a la oji azul, la escalofriante seriedad y ley del hielo que aplicaba le recordaban bastante a la actitud del chico de pelo añil que ahora vigilaba a ambos como si fuera su trabajo.

Jimena-chan era más complicada. No había interactuado mucho con el peli verde, por lo cual, no había podido ver si se parecían en algo, pero ese chico, Fey-sempai, reaccionaba a Jimena-chan igual que Jason-sempai ante los dos chicos del Raimon.

Charlotte no se parecía a nadie, pero con esa extraña actitud que cambiaba de estar alegre y ser amable a amenazar con hacer la existencia insoportable a quien ose en molestarla, no era difícil que nadie tuviera su misma actitud.

Él, por otro lado, todavía se preguntaba que era en realidad ese sueño que había tenido con sus dos nuevos sempais. ¿Era realmente un sueño producto de haberlos conocido? ¿O era un recuerdo de esa época que no recordaba? Pero eso último no tenía sentido, él era más o menos de la misma edad que los otros dos chicos, por lo que, que fueran sus padres era básicamente imposible…

-¿Paulus? -la voz de Jason lo devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Si, Jason-sempai? -pregunto distraídamente con una sonrisa inocente. El mayor le miro extrañado desde su lado donde estaba de pie.

-Vamos a ir a la casa del otro chico. -respondió simplemente mirando con curiosidad al menor. Este se levantó tranquilamente todavía sonriendo.

-Entonces vamos a casa de Tenma-sempai. -y se puso en camino a la salida siendo seguido por el peli rosa.

~~o(^/./^)o~~

-Con Kirino-sempai enfermo y el resto de los chicos sin terminar de recuperarse tendremos que contar con vosotros para jugar un partido de ser necesario. -dijo Tenma mirando a los cuatro nuevos jugadores del equipo. Jimena y Zaphire rápidamente se levantaron y dieron saltitos diciéndose la una a la otra como disco rayado: "¡Vamos a jugar!".

-Pero, Tenma-sempai. -llamó la atención el peli morado con aparente inocencia. -Jason-sempai y yo nos vamos a quedar a hacerle compañía a Kirino-sempai.

Shindou miró desconcertado a ambos mientras Jason le preguntaba con la mirada a Paulus en que estaba pensando recibiendo simplemente un guiño por parte del menor.

-¿Eh? Pero entonces no tendremos suficientes jugadores si nos metemos en un partido. -dijo Shinsuke tan desanimado como Tenma.

-Estoy seguro de que los sempais conocéis a alguien que pueda jugar con vosotros, además, con Zaphire-sempai y Jimena-chan podéis reconocer a la gente del orfanato. No seas egoísta, seguro que Kirino-sempai se aburre mucho estando solo en la enorme mansión de Shindou-sempai. -respondió Paulus con un puchero en los labios.

-Pero… -dijo desanimado el castaño. -Yo quería ver sus super técnicas. -dijo en un suspiro.

-Déjalo, Tenma, podemos llamar a los del Earth eleven. Además, creo que a Kirino le vendría bien algo de compañía de nuestra edad. -dijo Shindou tratando de convencer al menor.

-Bien. -cedió con un puchero. -Voy a llamarles.

~~o(^/./^)o~~

-Así que solo vosotros estabais libres. -dijo Tenma mirando a los cuatro miembros del Earth eleven presentes.

-Konoha y Kusaka tenían una cita y los padres de Sakura no le dejaban salir de su casa hasta que termine los exámenes. -dijo Tetsukado rascándose la nuca. Matatagi se cruzó de brazos suspirando.

-Ibuki estaba fuera de la ciudad con su familia. -dijo el del mechón azul aparentando desinterés. El peli naranja le miró con interés.

-Hmm. -murmuro pensativo Minaho mientras Manabe le miraba interrogante. -Entonces, ¿de qué se trata, capitán?

-Bueno, el otro día unos chicos aparecieron en mitad del entrenamiento. Venían del orfanato Funny Time y al parecer un hombre malvado…

-¡Con un elefante y una nave espacial! -grito Zaphire interrumpiendo al castaño.

-… Bueno, este señor ha enviado a sus compañeros del orfanato a otras épocas, y estamos yendo con Fey a buscarlos para no alterar el espacio tiempo. -dijo Tenma señalando al peli verde. -Cuando nos encontramos nos reta a partidos y ahora mismo no contamos con gente suficiente para jugar contra ellos. Por eso pensamos en llamaros a vosotros, para ver si nos podíais ayudar. -dijo sonriendo nervioso.

-¿Viajes en el tiempo? -preguntó interesado Manabe acomodándose las gafas. Tenma abrió la boca para hablar, más fue interrumpido por una entusiasta oji azul.

-¡Si! Nos montamos en una chatarra azul y blanca que vuela, y de repente, todo a tu alrededor es arcoíris. Y entonces ¡Puff! Apareces en un tiempo completamente diferente, el oso de peluche le da a un botón que hace desaparecer la chatarra en la que has viajado y tu ropa cambia a una de muchos años atrás. ¡Es genial! -dijo emocionada Zaphire.

-Entonces… -dijo Tetsukado mirando a los otros tres chicos que asintieron levemente. -¿a qué esperamos?

Tenma sonrío.

-¡Vamonos!

 **Ya.**

 **Bueno, me vuelvo a disculpar por tardar tanto o.o**

 **Si hay algo que no entendáis, dudas, sugerencias o cualquier otra cosa, no dudéis en decírmelo, acepto críticas constructivas.**

 **Si queréis que aparezca alguien en especial decírmelo también.**

 **Y nada más, espero que os haya gustado, que no hayáis dejado de leer la historia por mi tardanza y comprendáis que estoy escribiendo estas palabras a toda caña porque tengo que estudiar.**

 **¡Besos y abrazos para todos! ^.^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenos días, tardes o noches.**

 **Siento haber tardado en subir la continuación, pero todavía estoy de exámenes. He encontrado un rato para escribir y he dicho, ya que esta vez también tengo inspiración, voy ha hacer algo por mis queridos lectores. Así que, aquí esta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Advertencias:** Contiene escenas delicadas, no se a qué debería cambiar lo de la edad y esa cosa rara del fic, o so con avisar aquí vale. Por favor, si alguien lee todo el fic y sabe la respuesta que me lo diga. Por los sensibles, no leáis la parte en negrita.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Inazuma eleven (go/chrono stone/galaxy) y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como otros personajes que salen o son nombrados en este capítulo.

 **Notas de la autora:** En serio, si sois sensibles, no leáis la parte en negrita.

 **Capítulo 11: ¿Un partido o una resolución?**

-¿Cómo acabamos así? -pregunto Manabe pegándose a la pared mientras seis hombres les apuntaban con pistolas acorralándoles y hablando inglés.

-¡Oh! ¡Yo lo sé! -chilló emocionada Zaphire. -Nos montamos en la chatarra esa que vuela y aparecimos aquí, entonces nos cambiamos de ropa, y entramos en esta ciudad llena de niebla. Fue entonces cuando estos tipos…

-¡Era una pregunta retórica, ya sé como llegamos aquí! -gritó de vuelta el peli lila cortando a la otra. La de ojos azules hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

-For the last time, who are you and what are you doing here. -dijo uno de los hombres que les rodeaban.

-¿Por qué no nos entienden? Otras veces que hemos ido a otros sitios nos entendían aunque hablaran otro idioma. -le preguntó Tenma a Wonderbot.

-¡No lo sé! -respondió nervioso mientras apretaba desesperado los botones del mando que tenía para intentar que les comprendieran.

-La niebla ha debido de interferir en las señales. -dijo Fey mirando a su alrededor en busca de una salida.

-If you don't answer us…

-Sorry, dear, but they are with me. -dijo una voz proveniente de una figura que iba atravesando la niebla. -Please, your work is appreciated, but leave my friends in peace. -la figura se fue definiendo hasta que ante ellos apareció una peli naranja de ojos lilas.

-Sorry miss, we must have confused. Please go home, it's dangerous to leave at this time. -y con eso, los hombres se marcharon.

-¡Ka-chan! -gritaron al unísono Jimena y Zaphire acercándose a la oji-lila.

-Es bueno veros de nuevo. -dijo con una sonrisa. -Aunque no deberíais estar aquí. -dijo con un suspiro.

-Ya, bueno. -dijo Zaphire restándole importancia.

-Esta es Chika, es una de nuestras compañeras en el orfanato. -dijo Jimena dirigiéndose a los jugadores del Raimon.

-Encantada de conoceros. -dijo con una sonrisa Chika.

-Igualmente. -respondió Tenma devolviéndole la sonrisa. -Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos?

-En Londres. -respondió Minaho en su lugar.

-Si, en el siglo XIX, para ser exacto. -contestó Chika sonriéndole al peli naranja.

-¿Época de Jack el destripador? -preguntó curioso el chico mirando a su interlocutora.

-Eso intento averiguar. -respondió con una mirada astuta.

-Soy yo, o se llevan demasiado bien para acabar de conocerse. -preguntó Shinsuke el aire mientras observaba a ambos peli naranjas hablando entre ellos con los ojos brillantes hablando de quien sabe qué.

En eso, un escalofriante grito resonó por toda la calle sobresaltando a todos. Rápidamente, Chika y Minaho empezaron a correr sincronizados hacia el origen de este, siendo seguidos de cerca por Jimena y Zaphire y, un poco más atrás por tardar más en reaccionar, el resto del Raimon.

 **Bajo la luz de una farola, vieron un cuerpo rodeado de sangre, sin nadie más alrededor. Chika se acercó rápidamente a comprobar su pulso mientras Minaho miraba a su alrededor.**

 **-Está muerta. -dijo la de ojos lila mientras el resto de los jóvenes se acercaban a ellos. -Mujer, de unos 40 y pocos años. Degollamiento y múltiples cortes en abdomen y área genital, deformación de la cara y, si no me equivoco, eso que hay ahí es su intestino y estómago. -dijo señalando un charco de sangre sobre el que había un montón de lo que parecía carne. -Él está aquí. -dijo poniéndose de pie y mirando a su alrededor.**

 **-Y lo más probable es que haya huido por ahí. -dijo Minaho señalando hacia la derecha de donde se encontraban. -Vamos antes de que los guardias nos encuentren.**

 **Ambos echaron a andar en silencio mientras los otros se intentaban recuperar de la escena recién presenciada.**

Una vez recuperados, siguieron a los otros en silencio. Caminaron durante un rato hasta que oyeron unos sollozos provenientes de Tenma, Aoi, Hikaru, Shinsuke, Jimena, Zaphire y Charlie. Siguieron caminando y finalmente se detuvieron en un portal. El 221B de la calle Baker.

-Él está… -empezó a preguntar Minaho, deteniéndose al ver la negación de la chica.

-Fue al primer sitio al que vine cuando llegué, después empecé a buscar para ver si alguien más había acabado aquí, pero no encontré a nadie. -dijo seria llamando a la puerta. Les abrió una mujer mayor con un delantal puesto.

-Honney, you finally arrive. I was starting to worry. -dijo dándole un pequeño abrazo a Chika.

-Sorry, Miss Hudson. I didn't want to worry you. -dijo sincera con una pequeña sonrisa. -I have found my friends. -añadió apartándose hacia un lado dejando ver a la señora los conmocionados rostros de todos.

-Oh, dears. Come in, I'll prepare something hot. -dijo apartándose de la puerta para que todos entraran. Acto seguido, se dirigió a la cocina mientras el resto seguían a Chika hasta el salón.

-Será mejor que nos quedemos aquí a dormir, no sería bueno que nos fuéramos cayendo del cansancio, ¿no? -preguntó la peli naranja con una sonrisa intentando inútilmente levantar los ánimos de todos. -Iré a por mantas. -dijo soltando un suspiro y dirigiéndose hacia una de las puertas de la habitación.

-Te acompaño. -dijo Minaho acercándose a ella. Cuando ambos se fueron, los demás se distribuyeron por la sala, dejando que las lágrimas por fin salieran de sus ojos formando un camino de miedo en sus caras. Para cuando los otros dos volvieron con mantas, seguidos por la señora Hudson, quien portaba una bandeja con varias tazas humeantes, todos se habían dormido a causa de las lágrimas.

La criada se despidió dejando a los dos muchachos solos.

-No parece afectarte. -rompió el silencio Chika después de u rato estando sentados con tazas en las manos observando a sus ahora tapados compañeros. Minaho no apartó la mirada de la pared enfrente suyo.

-Cuando era pequeño, ocurrió un asesinato cerca de mi casa. Mi padre era detective de la policía, así que fue a mirar. Yo me escapé de casa y le seguí. -guardo unos minutos de silencio. - **No es la primera vez que veo a una persona abierta en canal.**

El silencio volvió a inundar la habitación, solo roto por el constante "tic-tac" del reloj de pared.

-Tú tampoco pareces afectada. -insinuó sin moverse ni un centímetro. La chica permaneció en silencio, pensativa, recordando.

-Que puedo decir, **me gustan las cosas muertas.** -dijo sonriendo levemente y mirando al otro chico. Este solo asintió, sin girarse para mirarla. Volvieron al mismo silencio que antes, ambos sin saber como continuar la conversación ni de poner en palabras todo lo que estaba en su mente. -¿Crees que esto les afecte mucho? -susurró mirando a todos los que dormían en el salón del famoso detective ficticio.

-Quien sabe, la primera vez que ves algo así, es difícil de olvidar. -devolvió el susurro cerrando los ojos. Chika miró hacia sus rodillas, apretadas contra su pecho, sin saber qué hacer.

-Tenemos que resolver esto. -dijo de pronto levantando la vista con una mirada decidida. Minaho la miró por primera vez desde que habían vuelto a la sala. -No podemos dejar que esto quede así.

-Nunca consiguieron atrapar a Jack el destripador, además, vinimos aquí solo para buscaros y llevaros de vuelta al orfanato. -respondió el chico mirando el té que tenía entre las manos. -Lo más probable es que nos encontremos con el hombre que nos trajo aquí y nos rete a otro partido de futbol. Lo mejor es que investiguemos si hay alguien más aquí y volvamos a casa sin involucrarnos.

-¡A nadie le importa ese hombre! -gritó susurrando con la voz llena de rabia. -Se ha cometido un asesinato, y como mínimo, habrá otro más. No puedo dejar que eso pase. -apretó los puños y bajo la cabeza. -¿¡Por qué estás en contra!?

-No quiero que te pase nada. -dijo tras unos segundos en silencio. Chika lo miró seria. -Eres lista. Tú también has tenido que notar las incongruencias, los parecidos y las evidencias que todos los demás están ignorando.

-Sabemos que los viajes en el tiempo son posibles, por lo cual no es una idea tan descabellada. -le dio la razón relajándose levemente.

-No me lo perdonaría si te pasara algo estando yo presente. -termino susurrando el peli naranja.

-Sabes, nada me haría más feliz que resolver un misterio milenario como este al lado de mi familia. -dijo con una sonrisa intentando convencer al otro. El chico sonrió de vuelta negando con la cabeza.

-Los misterios corren por nuestra sangre. -se rio en silencio. -Además, no podemos desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar en la casa del mismísimo Sherlock Holmes, aunque sigo sin saber que hace aquí siendo un personaje ficticio.

-Eso no importa. ¿Crees que deberíamos hacer un "viaje espiritual" como hace él en cada caso? -preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa levantando una pipa que había encontrado en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

-Por mucho que adore a Sherlock Holmes, estoy en contra de la droga. -dijo con una sonrisa cogiendo una manta y poniéndose al lado de su peli lila compañero para dormir. La chica le imitó poniéndose a su lado. -Buenas noches. -susurro cerrando los ojos. No esperó respuesta, pues Chika ya había caído en brazos de Morfeo.

 **Se acabó.**

 **Hasta aquí ha llegado mi imaginación e inspiración. Espero que os haya gustado y si no entendéis alguna palabra, frase o tenéis alguna sugerencia o me queréis decir cualquier cosa, no dudéis en hacerlo en los comentarios.**

 **Besos y abrazos para todos ^.^**


End file.
